After The War
by Ted and Vic
Summary: It's been 11 years since the last battle of Hogwarts. Teddy Lupin is about to start his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The first child in the extended Potter/Weasley family to go to Hogwarts and it is effecting them all in different ways. Sorry for the huge gap between updates.
1. Chapter 1

**AFTER THE WAR**

**A/N: First of all I should point out that I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. However, if you keep reading there are a few who are entirely original and do belong to me. If you have read this before, I extended the first chapter/combined it with the second chapter. I was looking through the first chapters and noticed they were extremely short. I am going to rewrite the second chapter today and extend the other short chapters before I continue with the story. I hope you like it!**

11 years after the second battle at Hogwarts...

5 days before Teddy Lupin was due to go to his first year at Hogwarts, Harry found the young boy crying on the spare bed at their house. "What's the matter Ted?" Harry looked down at his godson whose hair was changing from turquoise to its normal shade of blonde.

"It's them again." Teddy looked up at the man who he called father and cried even harder.

"Teddy listen to me," Harry bent down and looked into Teddy's currently deep blue eyes, "They wouldn't want you to be upset." He sat down beside Teddy, "Especially not your father."

Teddy hated it when Harry was right. He avoided looking into his godfather's eyes. "I had a dream last night," Teddy began before Harry unexpectedly stood up and walked over to the closed door.

"James Sirius Potter, if you want me to even consider letting you watch a movie tonight you better go do your homework. And don't make me come out there to prove you are listening!" Harry said to the door before quickly putting an impenetrable silencing charm on the door.

"Drat," James muttered from the other side of the door as it went eerily quiet. He stamped dramatically down the hallway followed by little skips belonging to his baby sister. "James, just do what your father says." Ginny patted her son on the shoulder and continued down to the kitchen.

"Now, what happened in your dream?" Harry always wanted to know what happened in Teddy's dreams, having had many terrible nightmares himself as a child. He often worried that Teddy would not want to talk to him regarding his parents. Although many people told him otherwise, Harry still felt responsible for the deaths of everyone in the war. "Well, I was in this house with grandma but she looked a lot younger and a woman stood next to her shaking a rattle."

"What did the woman look like?" Harry prompted.

"She had bubblegum pink hair and sparkling blue eyes and she was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen." Teddy gazed off into the distance, remembering the sight of his mum.

"And what happened then?" Harry looked slightly pale.

"There was howling and this wolf thing came into the house. Grandma was screaming to the other woman repeating "Make him stop!" Teddy took a deep breath, "And then I squealed, well at least I think I was the baby and the wolf looked down at me and transformed into a man with kind, caring eyes and he hugged me." Teddy was in tears, "And then I woke up crying and Lily half-ran, half-tumbled in here." Harry felt like he was going to be sick. His eyes were red and he was as pale as a sheet.

"What is it dad?" Teddy was really worried, he knew it was something he had said and it mustn't have been good.

"Thh-those people in your dreams," he started looking at the frightened look on Teddy's face, "The woman with pink hair and the man who was a wolf." Harry had no idea what to say to the boy, "They were your parents; I mean are your parents." Teddy gasped and shook uncontrollably. He made to say something but no words seemed to come. His eyes swelled up and tears began to fall uncontrollably down his cheeks. Harry pulled his godson onto his lap and hugged him for what seemed like forever.

When they finally let go of each other, Teddy looked like the happiest little boy in the world. Even though he had tearstains on his cheeks and red eyes, his smile was so big it could have been Christmas. "I remember my parents." Teddy was literally bouncing with joy, "Often when I think of my parents I see you and Ginny and other times, I just see the people I have seen in photos." He looked up at Harry who looked like he was about to break down.

"What's wrong?" Teddy asked coming to sit on Harry's knee.

"You are very lucky! You know that, don't you?" Harry's mouth twitched into a weak smile. Teddy nodded but his face was filled with puzzlement. Harry gave a slight nod and tried to find the right words.

"When I was barely older than you, I saw the first picture of my parents." He began, "It was at Hogwarts." He took a deep breath and looked into Teddy's now brown eyes, "Up until then I hadn't had a place to call home… You see the people I lived with, my aunt and uncle, and my cousin all hated me and it was hard to love any of them." Teddy looked if possible even more confused. "You've seen pictures, heard stories and you have one of the biggest families on the planet. And every single one of them love you very much!" Harry knew what it felt like to be Teddy. To feel totally alone in the world, but Teddy actually wasn't.

Technically Teddy wasn't a Weasley, but he and his grandma had been added to the family a long time ago. And Harry wanted Teddy to know that he wasn't alone and that he was very much loved. "My cousin made fun of me and bullied me every day, and he was my only cousin!" Harry continued.

"Victoire makes fun of me and teases me." Teddy interrupted. Harry had known his godson for nearly the whole of Teddy's life. To Harry, Teddy was an open book and though Teddy hadn't told Harry about the way he felt towards Victoire, Harry knew.

"Ah," Harry began "Well that's because she fancies you," Harry shrugged, "A lot!" Teddy couldn't hide his happiness and started screaming things along the lines of "She likes me!" and "I knew we were meant for each other!"

"Settle down," Harry laughed, "You're going to break my silencing charm and even James can't manage that!" Teddy immediately went silent and blushed.

"Do you really think she likes me?" Teddy looked rather worried because even though Victoire was a year younger than him, he'd had a crush on her since the day she could talk.

"Why wouldn't she?" Harry asked back and hugged his beaming godson.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So because I wrote this rather quickly and I only had a short timeline to fill between Chapter 3, it became a bit of a fluff chapter. Sorry I hope it's alright still.**

"Come on, we better go out now," Harry let go of Teddy, "I think Ginny was planning your favourite dinner tonight." Teddy's eyes widened.

"She didn't," Teddy jumped off the bed and ran out the door, "I love you Ginny!" Harry heard his godson yelling from the hallway. Harry gave a little chuckle then pushed himself into a standing position and followed Teddy.

When Harry stepped outside, he could smell the garlic and tomato cooking, and it smelt good. "Told you he'd be happy." Harry said as he walked into the kitchen. Teddy was standing on the stool behind the bench looking into the two large pots on the stove. "Teddy sweetheart, could you please give me a hand and tell me if it's ready." Ginny scooped out a spoonful of bolognaise sauce and handed it to Teddy.

"Ow that's hot!" Teddy yelled poking his tongue out in an attempt to cool the burning sensation.

"What have I told you?" Ginny asked in a very motherly tone. Teddy looked down at the table in embarrassment as James walked in.

"I finished my homework." He moaned to his father. Harry looked into his son's eyes; eyes so similar to his own. "Come show me, then we can eat in front of the TV." Harry sighed as James' face transformed into a huge smile. James pulled on Harry's arms and rushed up to his room, Harry in tow. "Calm down." Harry shook his head slightly as his son handed him a book. Harry quickly checked the questions. Basic things like 4+4, but to James in his first year of Muggle school it was rather challenging.

"Just have another look at this question," Harry handed the book back and pointed out one of the questions, "Otherwise, they are all correct." James screwed up his little face in concentration and then scribbled out his answer and replaced it with the right one. He looked up and his father nodded. "Now can we go watch TV?" he begged.

"Come on then." Harry extended his hand for James to hold.

"Can you tell Mum to serve up in the family room?" Harry asked James, "I just need to check on your brother and sister." James raced down the stairs while Harry crossed the hall. He opened the pale pink door and stepped into his daughter's room. Lily was sitting on the floor playing with her dolls. "Lily, hun," Lily looked up, "It's dinner time." She carefully placed the toys on the floor and held up her arms. "Carry?" she smiled. Harry bent down and lifted her up into his arms.

"Oh no!" he breathed, tipping her upside down. She squealed and then laughed as she was flipped up the right way.

"Now where's Al?" Harry had not seen his youngest son all day, but he was used to it. If Al wasn't reading in the garden, he was asleep. It was quite extraordinary how Al could sleep all day and still get to sleep that night. Harry knocked lightly on Al's bedroom door. "Huh? I'm up!" Harry heard a thump and presumed his son had just fallen out of bed. "Well, since you're up, Mum has got dinner ready and James wants to watch a movie." There were some more crashing noises and then Albus appeared at the door. "Did you say we're going to watch a movie?"

Harry laughed. "Yes Al, we are eating in front of the TV tonight." Albus's eyes widened and then he pushed past Harry, who was still holding Lily, and ran down stairs. Harry walked leisurely down the stairs, not wanting to slip with Lily in his arms. Back in the kitchen, Ginny was waving her wand at the two pots. They started filling the 6 bowls set out on the bench. "Honey, can you get the bread out of the oven?" she asked Harry, who sat Lily in her high chair.

After everyone had taken a bowl of pasta, they took their food into the next room. James had already positioned himself on the floor in front of the TV screen. Albus walked carefully, as to not spill his dinner, until he was sitting next to his big brother. "What movie are we watching?" Harry asked, sitting down next to Ginny on the couch.

"The Lion King." James answered indifferently. Teddy gave Harry a look that told him he didn't want to watch this movie. "Again?" Harry queried. The look James gave his father was not to be argued with.

So, an hour and a half later, the Potters' and Teddy finished watching the movie. "Off to bed now," Ginny said and Lily and Albus left, "You too young man." She added looking at James.

"But mum…" he whined.

"No but's." she said in a tone that said 'this is final'. He dragged his feet all the way to his room, muttering under his breath. "Now Teddy, your grandma should be here soon." Ginny gave Teddy a little squeeze. "Have you got everything you need?" Teddy nodded, "Is there anything here still that you will want at school?" Teddy nodded, then raced upstairs and grabbed something off the bed. He didn't want anyone to know but he still wanted his brown bear that Harry had given to him when he was very young.

"Teddy, she's here." Harry yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Teddy quickly stuffed the bear in his bag and looked around the room. When he was certain he had everything he went down to the door. "Hi Grandma." He ran and hugged her.

"Have you said 'thank you' to Harry and Ginny?" she asked in her warm voice. He turned around awkwardly. "Right," he said quickly, "Thanks Gin, thanks Harry," then he turned back to his grandma, "Can we go now? I have to pack."

"You still have five days," he gaped at her, "You can do it tomorrow." She took his hand, then the faint _pop_ sounded and they were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It has been extended and I am actually quite proud because I doubled the word count. I hope everyone likes it.**

5 days later...

The entire Weasley/ Potter family along with Andromeda Tonks stood on Platform 9¾ looking down (or up for the younger children) at Teddy. "Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Ron twitched his head toward the barrier.

"Oh boy, wasn't that fun?" Harry joked.

"Now Teddy, I want you to write everyday and to tell me everything!" Andromeda was in tears looking at the boy who could be her daughter's twin brother, at the same age.

"Every day?" Teddy whined. Andromeda nodded and tried to sniffle back her tears although not very effectively. Teddy hugged his grandmother and then she walked up to Molly who handed her a handkerchief.

The next person to approach him was gorgeous, little Victoire. "Good luck! I'll miss you!" She said leaning forward to give him a hug. But just before she could, Teddy gave her a kiss on the cheek. Victoire quickly ran behind her mum to try and hide her bright, red cheeks. Teddy ran over to Harry who put out his hands so Teddy could give him a high five, which resulted in Harry getting a very stern look from Bill. "What?" Harry mouthed.

"Nothing." Fleur replied trying, if not to prevent a fight, then at least to delay it until the children weren't around.

After everyone had said their good lucks and goodbyes, Teddy jumped on the train as the clock on the wall chimed 11 o'clock. As the train pulled away from the station, they all waved at where Teddy had disappeared into the back carriage.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Teddy pulled his trunk into the first compartment he could find. It was practically empty just one boy around Teddy's age reading a book on quidditch. "Hi, umm, can I sit in here?" Teddy asked awkwardly. The boy looked up and gave Teddy a weak smile. "I guess." He replied, and went back to reading. Teddy arranged his belongings on the compartment shelf. When he sat down, it was clear the other boy wasn't in a mood to chat so Teddy just stared out the window.

After what felt like hours to Teddy, an older girl with an athletic build opened the compartment door. She smiled politely at Teddy and then turned towards the other boy. "Alex," the boy looked up again, "I was looking everywhere for you," he rolled his eyes, "None of that attitude, Davies will not put a little boy with attitude issues on the Ravenclaw team." Alex closed his book, "Now, we haven't won in ages, but we always try to come in second, so get over yourself!" she turned to leave, "Oh and the both of you should probably change into your robes, we're nearly there." Then she stormed off.

"Who was that?" Teddy asked Alex.

"My sister, she thinks she owns me," he struggled to pull his large trunk off the shelf. Teddy reached up and helped. "Thanks," He muttered, "I don't even know if I will be in Ravenclaw." He groaned, "What about you?"

"Well, my mum was a Hufflepuff and my dad was in Gryffindor," he said not looking at Alex, "but I think I want to be in Gryffindor."

Alex's sister was right. The two boys had only just changed into their robes when the train whistle blew. The train slowed and pulled into a dark station. Teddy heard "Firs-years over here," and knew he would soon sail with Hagrid across the Black Lake and arrive at Hogwarts. In his head, Teddy kept praying he made it into Gryffindor.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

At 2 o'clock they were all huddled in the Burrow. The adults were having butter beers and fire whiskies and the children were upstairs doing who knows what. Andromeda had stopped crying and started bragging about her little Teddy. And after about two butter beers she had fallen asleep on the couch.

Meanwhile...

Upstairs Victoire was getting lectured by her other cousins. Even though they were only 10 or younger they were a smart bunch of kids and knew something was going on. "What was that all about?" Molly asked sounding exactly like her grandmother (for whom she was named).

"I don't know." Victoire never lied and she honestly didn't know. Teddy kissing her had been an odd feeling but one she wanted to have a million times over. She was really worried that her actions of hiding behind her mother were childish and maybe Teddy wouldn't like her.

"Is it love?" Although Rose was only four years old, Rose could speak perfectly well and knew exactly what she meant all the time. Victoire just blushed even more. "I'm telling dad." Dominique teased, "He won't be happy and you don't know what he'll do to Teddy!" A very worried look came across Victoire's face. This caused Dominique to go into one of her infectious giggling fits and the whole bunch started laughing. Well the whole bunch except Lily and Hugo who didn't really know what was going on. It scared Lily causing her to cry until her mum came and took her downstairs, giving them all a stern look.

"Have you planned your wedding yet?" Roxanne asked, when she was sure Ginny was out of hearing range.

"What?" Victoire gawked. Roxanne rolled her eyes and looked at Molly for help. Molly just shrugged, having found a good book in the room. "You know," Roxanne continued, shaking her head at Molly, "You and Teddy, when are you getting married?" she teased.

"Yeah, have you got a dress hidden in your cupboard?" Domonique added.

"Guys, seriously get over it." Louis glared at Domonique, who glared back.

"She clearly doesn't know why it happened." Molly went to hug Victoire, "I'm sorry I even brought it up." Domonique looked away from her elder cousin and her sister and walked over to Roxanne. Besides, Domonique had plenty of time to get information out of her sister. They lived in rooms across from each other, it wasn't like they could really avoid meeting.

Rose clumsily walked on her stubby toddler legs towards Victoire. "Vic, can you braid my hair?" There was no denying that when it came to looks, Victoire was the one to talk to. "Of course, sweetie." After that, the room was practically silent, except for Domonique and Roxanne whispering plots in the back of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Extending this chapter was a bit harder. I realised it wasn't very good and that some parts didn't even make sense. Sorry for that, I think it is better now.**

At about 5pm, Ginny came upstairs to where the children were sitting at all different corners of her old room. She could tell there had been some kind of disagreement because it was awfully quiet. Domonique and Victoire wouldn't even look at each other, but that was nothing new. They argued so often it was surprising when they even acknowledged the other one. Ginny stood in the doorway but none of the children seemed to have noticed her. She cleared her throat and they all looked up.

"Kids, we're all going home to clean up," some of the older children stood up, "Then we are all coming back for dinner at around 7, how does that sound?" Domonique was first to respond.

"What's the point?" Domonique asked rudely, "We're all here." Ginny looked sternly at Domonique, who shrunk back but only a little.

"Well," Ginny tried to keep her voice calm, "Neville and Luna's families are coming too." This did the trick; Domonique obviously had a thing for Luna's son, Lysander. Domonique jumped up and yelled at her siblings to hurry up.

Ginny now looked at her two boys; Lily was asleep downstairs on Harry's lap. "James, Al - let's go!" She nodded towards the door. James groaned. "If you are good, I'll let you bring a movie or two for after dinner." She added, looking at James. At this he perked up, punched his brother in the ribs and ran to his mother. "Well, come on then." He said to his brother before rushing away. "Ow!" Albus winced, rubbing the place where James had hit him. Ginny helped her younger son to his feet. "The rest of you should probably get going." She said over her shoulder to the other children.

Ginny found Harry (holding a very sleepy Lily) and James waiting for them in front of the fireplace. "James, you are too young to go by yourself." Harry was trying to convince his stubborn son.

"Just let him go!" Ginny said. James instantly stepped into the unlit fireplace, dropped a handful of flu powder. "41 Main Street, Godric's Hollow!" he shouted and disappeared in a whirl of green flames.

"He is so like you." Ginny laughed to Harry.

"I was nothing like that," Harry received a disbelieving look from his wife, "Well maybe a little." She kissed him on the cheek. "You go next." Harry passed Lily to Ginny.

"See you there." Ginny replied and repeated what James had done. Not a minute later she arrived in her own fireplace in Godric's Hollow. James was looking at their huge collection of DVDs trying to decide which one he wanted to take back to his grandparents' house. He had about six in his hand. "I said 'two movies at max'," Ginny peered over his shoulder to see his choices. James put a replaced a few in the shelves and slouched off to his room.

Ginny didn't wait for Harry to arrive with Albus; she went straight to her bathroom. With a wave of her wand, she magically filled the bath with soapy water. Ginny placed Lily on the vanity and went to grab Lily some fresh clothes to wear. Ginny grabbed Lily's favourite pink, frilly skirt and a white singlet top and then went back into the bathroom. She locked the door behind her, so neither Albus (when he got home) nor James could come in.

Ginny heard a loud bang downstairs and knew that Harry must have gotten in. She didn't go down to see what he had broken, but preceded with undressing Lily and then herself. "Bath time!" She told Lily, in a childish voice. As she stepped into the warm water, a splash of water went over the edge onto the tiles. "Oh well, I'll clean it up later." She thought out loud. Lily was already splashing around in the water as she always did.

Ginny slid down into the warm water and was hit in the face with some water. "Mummy got wet." Lily announced and Ginny laughed, wiping water out of her eyes. "Where Teddy?" Lily asked blowing on some bubbles. Since she was still only a baby, Lily hadn't understood that Teddy had to go off to school. "Teddy at school." Ginny said, pulling Lily into a hug.

After a while, Ginny started to get wrinkly. "Come on Lils, time to get ready." Lily had stopped splashing in the water. "Here we go." Ginny said lifting her baby daughter out of the bath. "You're getting heavy." Ginny joked which sent Lily into a small giggling fit. There was a knock on the door. "Just a minute," Ginny called, wrapping a towel around herself, "Okay, you can come in now." The door opened and Harry walked in. Seeing his wife in just a towel reminded him of when they were first married. He kissed her on the neck and began to move his mouth further down her back.

"Ah, Harry," Ginny sighed slightly, "Harry, Lily is in here." She finished. Harry stopped kissing Ginny and looked over her shoulder to see a very confused looking Lily. Ginny didn't want Harry to stop but she didn't want Lily to see what Harry was doing either. "I'll wait outside." Harry said backing away. Ginny made a noise of approval and started drying Lily off. Once she was dry, Ginny dressed Lily in the cute little outfit. "There, you're absolutely gorgeous." Ginny lifted Lily into a wet hug. "Mummy wet." Lily said pushing herself away.

"Oh, dear," Ginny said, "I wonder how that happened." She took Lily out to her father. "I think she might want one of her dolls later one." Harry nodded and walked off with Lily. Ginny dried herself off and then chose a short strapless purple dress. "That one's my favourite." Harry whispered sneaking up behind her. Ginny gave a light chuckle and turned to kiss her husband.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Extending… done! And I don't think it's bad at all. And I changed the chapter name because the original one was boring.**

"You should probably get ready," Ginny leaned away from Harry, who just pulled her closer, "Then again, why rush." She entangled her hands in his messy hair. After a few more minutes of kissing they finally released each other. "I really should get ready," Harry sighed, pulling his shirt over his head, "It's just you looked so beautiful, I couldn't stop myself." Ginny pushed her husband into the bathroom. "I'm going to check on the kids." She left him to have a shower.

Lily was sitting on her bed with several dolls spread out in front of her. "You can't take them all." Ginny said and her little girl have her a big cheesy grin. Lily finally selected three of her favourite dolls. Ginny put them into Lily's backpack and then left Lily to play with the others.

Across the hall, Albus was struggling with his shirt buttons. Ginny leaned down to help. "Ugh," she leant away, "When was the last time this shirt was washed." Albus shrugged and let his mum take the shirt off. She sniffed it and then threw it in the doorway. "What about this one?" Ginny extended a blue short-sleeve shirt to Albus who shook his head, "No?" Ginny smiled to herself as she handed him the next shirt she found. He stuffed his little arms into the stripy red shirt he had been given for Christmas from his Uncle Ron.

"I'm going to check on James." Ginny left Albus who was trying to pull a brush through his tangled black hair. James was dressed in jeans and an old shirt. "James, seriously this is dinner," she pulled the shirt off over his head, "Go find a nice shirt to wear."

"But I like that one." He whined but found the blue striped shirt Ron had given him for Christmas. Ginny shook her head in disbelief. Ron was by far James and Al's favourite uncle but this was a bit extreme. Her sons never did anything the same; James wouldn't be caught dead in the same outfit as his younger brother.

"You better be downstairs in five minutes." She told James and went to tell Albus the same thing. Ginny went back into her bathroom to do her makeup – nothing too fancy, just simple. Harry had dressed in dark pants and a white suit shirt with the sleeves rolled up. "Which tie?" He asked Ginny, presenting her with a blue, grey and purple tie that matched her dress. She wrapped the purple tie around his neck. "Now Lily is the only one who doesn't have a match," Harry looked confused, "Both boys are wearing the shirts Ron gave them."

"Oh," Harry laughed, "Ron will be happy." Harry pulled a long gold chain out of Ginny's jewellery box and wrapped it around her neck. "Truly stunning," he breathed.

Harry escorted Ginny to the door of Lily's room. "I'll see you down there," he said and went in to get Lily. Down at the fireplace James and Albus were having an argument. "Change now!" James was yelling.

"I can wear what I want!" Albus yelled back. James made to say something rude but swallowed it when he saw his mum in the doorway. "You will both wear it," she said in a firm tone, "There is no time to change." Harry appeared behind here with Lily sitting on his hip.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"No time to explain," Ginny walked forward taking hold of Albus' hand, "Let's go together," she said. James stopped running towards the fireplace and waited to hold his father's free hand. "James, you can do the floo powder," Harry said and allowed his son to grab a handful of floo powder. They all stepped into the fireplace and James shouted "The Burrow!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Oh Ginny," Hermione gasped as Ginny stepped into the room, "You look absolutely beautiful."

"Not as good as you," Ginny said admiring Hermione's dress.

"And is that my favourite little niece?" Hermione peered behind Ginny's leg to where Lily was sucking her thumb. "Auntie!" Lily screamed racing over to Hermione for a giant hug and a kiss.

"I thought I was your favourite niece." Lucy joked from behind. Lucy lived in the shadow of her older, smarter sister but she didn't care. As soon as she got to Hogwarts, all Lucy wanted to do was play Quidditch, while Molly would try to get as many NEWTs as her father.

Lucy allowed Lily to climb on her back and carried her back up to Ginny's old room. "Everyone's upstairs." Lucy gestured for Albus and James to come. The boys ran upstairs, pushing and shoving each other. "I see they liked their presents," Ron elbowed Harry in the ribs, "Never thought I'd see them wearing the same thing," He added.

"Neither did I to be honest." Harry laughed and then went into a deep conversation with Ron about old times.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Upstairs the lecturing of Victoire had resumed. While Roxanne attacked Victoire with questions, Domonique was puckering up her lips and making kissing noises. "Domonique, stop it," Louis disliked his sister's annoying ways, "You're giving me a headache and being a right royal pain in the bum." Domonique just glared at her little brother, but stopped making the noises. Roxanne didn't seem shaken by her younger cousin's annoyance.

"What was it like?" she asked looking at Victoire.

"What was what like?" Victoire asked back, a look of puzzlement on her face.

"Being kissed, silly." Victoire's face went bright red in a matter of seconds. She looked around for an escape but nothing was coming. "Umm, well."

"Parent at the door." Louis interrupted, sounding bored.

Victoire let out a sigh of relief and turned to the door to see who had entered. She felt the colour drain from her face when she saw her own father standing in the doorway. All the children fell silent out of anticipation. Victoire was lost for words, unsure of what her father had heard. "Hey Dad." She choked, feeling relieved that Louis had stopped the previous conversation.

"Hi, sweetie," he replied, "Well, the Longbottoms and the Scamanders have just arrived."

"Cool!" Domonique yelled, racing past her father. Everyone followed her out the door except Louis, Victoire and the two youngest cousins.

"Thanks so much," Victoire gave her brother a big hug "If Dad had heard I would be toast."

"I know." Louis pushed his big sister away, "By the way, you owe me big time," he added, "Come on Hugo." He held out his hand to Hugo and left.

"I really do," Victoire thought, as she placed Lily on her hip.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This was the hardest chapter yet to extend. Nothing seemed to make it longer but still it is longer now. I personally like it so I hope you do too. **

Downstairs Victoire found Lucy hugging Neville's eldest daughter, Sarah. James and Stephanie, Neville's other daughter, were mid conversation most probably about how stupid Muggle school is. George's family had only just arrived as well, so as soon as Louis saw Fred he rushed over and they began talking furiously about broomsticks and quidditch.

"Dinner's served," Molly (Grandmother) called from the kitchen. All the children sprinted into the kitchen where Ginny, Hermione, Fleur, Luna, Hannah, Angelina and Audrey were magically creating more chairs and tables. As was usual, Ginny began to tell them all where to sit; not to be cruel but to keep things a bit more organised and civilised.

"Victoire, Molly, Roxanne and Domonique at that table." Ginny yelled pointing to the far table. "Lorcan, Lysander, Sarah and Louis are at this table." Ginny pointed to the front table. "Lucy, Fred, James and Stephanie can sit at that table." Ginny pointed to the other back table. "And Rose, Albus, Lily and Hugo are in the middle table." Ginny didn't wait for the youngest four to move. She and Hermione went over and carried/walked with their children over to the smallest table. "You can mix it up a little." Harry yelled over the noise from the children.

Louis raced over to Lucy. "Lucy, do you want to swap?" He asked, "Sarah's over there."

"Actually, I was just about to ask you to swap." Lucy replied and moved to the free seat next to Sarah. Domonique also stood up and walked over to where the twins were sitting next to each other. "Lorcan, would you mind swapping seats with me?" She asked the thinner brother, "I had a fight with my sister this afternoon and I really don't want to be sitting with her." Lorcan looked over to where Molly and Roxanne were both talking to Victoire at the same time. Weasleys are loud, and if someone else is speaking at the same time they just get louder. "Sure." He said avoiding looking at Domonique.

When Lorcan looked back and saw Domonique flirting with his twin. "Why couldn't that be me?" he thought to himself. Before he could go back, an extremely long table had been placed in the way of his view. He sighed to himself; he was never going to be good enough for Domonique. He may as well just give up now, but still she was so perfect. Nearly everyone had at least one friend in this large group, but Lorcan was a bit of a loner. The only person who truly knew him was his brother, Lysander.

"Everyone, try to keep the volume down," Harry yelled and everyone else fell silent. The adults had all taken their places at the long table in the middle. "Enjoy," Harry said and swished his wand. What looked like a million plates full of food flew to the tables and everyone started eating, loudly. "So Hannah," Hermione turned towards the woman sitting on her right, "Where is Neville?" she asked. Hannah swallowed a mouthful of food.

"It is the first night of term," she said matter-of-factly, "he has to do the Sorting." Hermione nodded.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Teddy was, at that very moment, standing outside two large oak doors that lead to the Great Hall. Neville was standing in front of the whole group of first years. "It is a tradition," Neville said in a professional tone, "at Hogwarts, that on the first night of term we hold a Welcoming Feast for the new students," Neville looked around at the children in front of him, "When they are ready for us, you will all enter in two lines and move to the front of the hall," the first years were so quiet, you could hear a pin drop, "There, you will be sorted into one of the four houses; Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff," there was a knock on the doors, "I think they are ready for us. Follow me," he turned and walked through the doors.

The first years all stared around the huge room. Teddy was beside the boy from the train, Alex. "My big brother said the Sorting is painful and tricky," he looked ill, "I hope I pass," he gulped. Teddy hadn't heard anything about the Sorting, except that Harry would be happy wherever Teddy was placed. "My godfather didn't say anything," Teddy followed the crowd forward, "And I'm the first to come to Hogwarts." Neville stopped in front of a long table at the front. There was a small stool on the floor, with an old hat on top.

"When I call your name," Neville said loudly, "You will come forward and place the Sorting Hat on your head," Neville pulled a long piece of parchment out of his robes and read the first name, "Boot, Alexander." The boy next to Teddy stiffened.

"That's me," Alex stepped up to the seat and placed the hat on his head. The hat was only there for a moment before it shouted "RAVENCLAW!" Alex relaxed and ran off to where his sister sat, clapping with the other Ravenclaw's.

It felt like ages before Teddy's name was called. He walked forward and put the old hat on his head.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Victoire was sitting in the back of the room between Roxanne and Molly. Both were throwing questions at her, and Victoire was sick of it. She really had no idea why Teddy had kissed her, and she hadn't decided how she felt about it. She could feel her father staring at her and knew she could take this no more. She stood up abruptly and walked over to the table with her youngest cousins. At least over here she wouldn't be interrogated about the previous events of the day. Victoire actually found her new seat quite entertaining. She could here her sister flirting with Lysander. "And she made fun of me!" Victoire thought angrily but then realised Domonique sounded nervous, "I'll help her one day."

Over an hour later, everyone had finished eating. Most of the parents had had a fair few drinks. Ron and George were drunkenly singing an old song that neither of them seemed to know all the words to. They were about to start the fourth or fifth verse when there was a loud tapping sound at the window.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: The end of this chapter is the start of the next chapter. I am working as fast as I can to change the next chapter. The next one should be fixed by tomorrow, if not today.**

Everyone instantly fell silent. All the adults drew their wands and slowly walked over to the window, except for Ron who had had way too much to drink and had collapsed on the floor. Hermione turned the lights out so that whatever was out there couldn't see in. The children rushed over to Grandma Molly who pushed them all behind her, raising her wand high. Harry, Ginny, Bill, Arthur, Percy and George (even though he was seriously drunk) walked over to the window without making a sound.

"Too hoo. Too hoo."

"That's odd." Harry said pulling the lace curtain. "It sounds like Honey." Sure enough when Harry looked out in to the darkness he saw a snowy white owl's bright eyes staring into his.

"That's a relief." Bill said, using magic to relight the room. Harry opened the window and immediately a cold breeze whipped across his face. The beautiful owl flew over to Lily and started nibbling at her hand. "What have you got there?" Ginny asked handing the owl a handful of seeds.

"It's a letter from Teddy." Ginny announced, delighted.

"Well obviously." Ron said sitting up and bumping his head hard on the table and started rubbing his head. "Ouch! Of course it was going to be from Teddy, sis. It's his owl." Ron teased.

"Ron!" Hermione didn't sound impressed. Ron just rolled his eyes, which earned him a sharp look from his wife and mother. He returned to rubbing his bruised head.

"Can I have a look at the letter?" Andromeda asked. Ginny handed the letter to her and gave Ron a harsh glare and kicked him under the table. "What was that for?" he groaned.

"For being a git," Ginny answered coolly. Andromeda cleared her throat.

"It says," she started reading aloud, "Dear Grandma, Harry, Ginny and everyone," she smiled, "I was sorted into Gryffindor which was a huge relief. I met a boy on the train and he scared me a bit because he was told the Sorting was painful," Andromeda looked a bit alarmed, "Everyone is really nice and I'm sharing Harry and Ron's old dorm with three other boys who all play quidditch. Bill, I'm very sorry about kissing Victoire,"

"So you should be." Bill interrupted.

"Bill, don't be so immature." Fleur sighed looking at her eldest daughter. Victoire was obviously trying to contain the tears that were threatening to roll down her cheeks. "Continue, Andromeda." Molly prompted.

"As I was saying," Andromeda continued, "I'm very sorry about kissing Victoire, it was inappropriate and I hope you will forgive me. Dinner was sooo awesome. Professor McGonagall waved her wand and then the best food I've ever had in my life appeared on the table. I mean second best, Ginny your cooking is the greatest. Oh and one of the guys in my dorm, Somebody Finnigan tried to perform a spell and set his bed on fire (it was really funny). I really miss everyone and it's not anything like home but I think I'll get used to it. I can't wait for Christmas when I can see you all again but until then I love you all." Andromeda finished, tears of happiness escaping from her eyes.

"Somebody Finnigan. I wonder?" Harry thought aloud, looking at Ron.

"It can't be! Can it?" Hermione looked gobsmacked.

"Explains why he set the bed on fire." Ron answered and then started laughing, very loudly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Teddy sat in the dark room, trying to remember every detail of the night. It had been so, well, magical and he never wanted to forget it. Every so often he heard the Finnigan boy cough up smoke. Neville had arrived before too much damage could be caused. The bed had already been damaged beyond repair, even for magic. Neville did a few spells; one made the burnt bed disappear, and the other conjured a new one.

Neville hadn't been angry or even surprised; more amused than anything. Teddy was feeling his eyes droop and he hoped that everyone was together when his letter arrived. As sleep neared, Teddy realised how homesick he was. The excitement of the day had finally worn off, and he realised he was alone. With the boy he met on the train in a different house, the likelihood Teddy would see Alex was less than unlikely. The only people, Teddy knew in the castle were Neville and Hagrid. As he closed his eyes he dreamt of Victoire and hoped she wasn't in trouble from her father.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Are you going to send a reply?" Victoire asked weakly, not looking at her father. Everyone suddenly looked at her, as if waking from a strange dream. Ron was blinking at her and shaking his head to clear it and George was looking even more confused. Ginny was first to recover. "Of course my dear. We can't leave him without a response," Hermione nodded and elbowed Ron in the guts. "Yeah," He coughed.

"Would you like to tell him anything Vic darling?" Fleur asked without glancing at her husband. Even without looking, she knew his pale skin was glowing red with fury. "Umm, just that I say 'hi'," Victoire blushed heavily.

"Okay sweetie," Harry said calmly, "I think it's time we all start heading home. Gin and I will write the letter when we get home, if that's all right Andromeda?" She nodded silently and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. "That's fine," she breathed, "I just miss him already." Tears swelled in her eyes and she ran from the room.

"Well then, I think we'll head off now." Bill huffed, grabbing Victoire's hand a little rougher than he had meant to. Gradually the family departed from the Burrow until only Harry, Ginny and their kids remained. "Thanks Molly, dinner was delicious," Harry smiled and hugged his mother-in-law.

"Yes, it was great as always Mum," Ginny added, "We'll see you on Saturday for Brunch." The children all said their goodbyes and then the five of them walked into the fireplace. "Godric's Hollow," Harry said dropping the floo powder into the flames.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys, so sorry this wasn't up yesterday. It turns out I had plans (unknown to me) for the first Monday of holidays. Oh well, it's up now. I didn't actually change too much in this one. The whole thing between Ginny and Harry at the end was supposed to come in later in the story. But I think it fitted in here. Thoughts?**

When Ginny stepped out of the fireplace at her home in Godric's Hollow, it was blatantly obvious which item Harry had smashed earlier. "YOU BROKE MY MOTHER"S VASE!" she screamed. Harry kneelt down in front of the shards of glass, "Well, yes," he said in a defeated voice, "but not intentionally." Ginny swallowed to keep from shouting any more. Lily was still planted on her hip and had been dozing off until Ginny shouted. "Children," Harry said calmly, "I think it's time for bed." James reached up to his mother to take Lily upstairs.

Once Ginny heard the sounds of three doors shutting, she began yelling again. "IT WAS A PRESENT!" Harry walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. Ginny pushed at his arms, but he was stronger. "LET ME GO!" she hollered. Harry shook his head and smirked. "Please," she said painfully, "Let me GO, Harry." Harry waited a second then pulled away, still firmly gripping Ginny's arms in case she tried to wack him. "There," he said, finally releasing her arms, "I'm going to check on the boys."

Ginny waited until Harry was gone before trudging up to Lily's bedroom. Lily was in bed with her sheets all thrown down the bottom. "Mummy," Lily yawned, "You all right?" she asked. Ginny nodded softly, pulling Lily's sheet up. Ginny tucked her daughter gently into bed and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight sweetie." Lily smiled and rolled over onto her side.

"Night Mummy. I love you." She whispered and instantly fell into a very deep sleep. Ginny smiled to herself. "I love you too."

As Ginny walked past James' room, she could hear an intense conversation. She lent her head against the door. "You should have just waved your wand and fixed it," said James.

"But it doesn't always work," Harry was saying slowly, "And I didn't want to lie to your mum. Anyway, goodnight James."

"Night Dad." Ginny turned and walked very briskly into her bedroom at the far end of the house. She heard a door shut and Harry running down the hall.

"Gin," he sighed, taking her hand, "I didn't mean to break it," he turned her around to look into his eyes, "I'm really sorry," Harry bent down and kissed her forehead. She kissed him back.

"I know," she breathed, "I shouldn't have yelled." Ginny and Harry walked hand in hand, like in the past, to their bedroom. Harry continued into the bathroom, while Ginny started to undress.

"They're growing up too fast, you know?" Harry groaned, as he replaced his toothbrush.

"What do you mean?" Ginny hung her dress up and wondered whether or not she should iron it. "Well," Harry continued, "Teddy's off at school now and I still get all giddy over his ability to walk." Ginny laughed. Even though they weren't Teddy's biological parents they still loved him as one of their own. "James wouldn't even let me kiss him goodnight," Ginny hugged Harry from behind, "He said only little kids still kissed their parents," Harry sighed and leant into Ginny, "It's making me feel old. I don't even have any grey hair," Harry complained.

"Well," Ginny started, "If it's really that much of a problem? I can think of something fun that we can do to make you feel young again," Harry turned around gaping.

"Are you kidding?" He teased and he leaned down to kiss his wife. Ginny strutted off. She shut the bedroom door and quickly cast a few silencing spells on the room. "Now that that's done," she said suggestively. Harry scooped her up as she rapped her legs around his waste. Ginny wound her fingers through Harry's messy hair and pulled him closer.

Harry lay looking down at Ginny. When was the last time he had been with Ginny like this? He thought to himself but could not even remember. Harry found himself staring at his wife. "What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing," he shook his head softly, "Have you always had so many freckles?" he thought aloud. She giggled. "Oh, I don't know," she stretched out, "probably." Harry smiled.

"How did I manage to get the most perfect girl?" he kissed her softly.

"You didn't," Ginny said simply, "I just have great taste in men," she sighed, "To be honest," she sat up, "You only seemed to like me as a friend," Harry looked confused, "And then you were constantly chasing after Cho Chang," Harry looked down, "You never looked at me twice until your sixth year. What changed?" she asked. Harry stared at her for a moment.

"Well," he started, "I was never really thinking about relationships – someone was always trying to kill me," Ginny made an awkward laugh, "Plus, you were (well still are) my best friend's little sister," this part made a bit of sense to Ginny, "And I noticed you before my sixth year, I just tried to stop myself from thinking about you," Ginny's mouth fell open, "In _that_ way," Harry added quickly, "Cho Chang had nothing on you." Ginny smiled.

"I'm glad you changed your mind," Ginny said sweetly, rolling over so she was looking down at Harry.

"Gin," he looked towards the door, "Should we be doing this with the children at home." Ginny sat up and turned around, straining to hear anything from outside. "Are you insulting my charms?" she joked.

"No," Harry looked away, "It's just they're so young." Ginny shook her head.

"First you say 'they're growing up too fast' and now you're saying 'they're so young'," Ginny grinned, "Please make up your mind," she leaned forward. Harry forgot his argument completely.


	9. Chapter 9

Teddy woke up and walked down to breakfast with Joshua Finnigan (the boy had set fire to his bed the night before). There was a screech from above and all the first years stared at the roof of the hall where a hundred or so owls were flying in to deliver their letters. "Oh," Joshua breathed "I've never seen so many owls at once." He smiled widely when a large tawny owl landed on his cup. "It's from me mum and me dad." He opened the very thick letter and went silent, screwing up his nose in concentration.

Teddy looked around expectantly. With so many family members, he thought he might be bombarded with owls from every single one. But no owls came. He squinted as the final owl flew in and his heart jumped a bit, but then it veered away to the Hufflepuff table. He sighed, a little down-hearted and shovelled his cereal into his grumbling stomach.

"No letter?" Joshua looked at the boy next to him whose hair had just changed from turquoise to black. "Don't worry, they probably haven't found the words to say yet. Me dad wrote the same thing about three times."

"Yeah, but at least he wrote." Teddy reached into his bag to find his timetable. "I have Transfiguration first, what about you?" Joshua was aware that the conversation was over and was glad for the change of topic. "Umm," he looked at his own timetable which was slightly singed at the edges "Same... With Professor Macmillan?" Teddy nodded and replaced the timetable in his bag.

The two boys arrived at their classroom. Everyone was crowed outside and Teddy noticed a few people staring at him; or at least at his hair. He blushed and it turned a deep pink. A girl ran up from behind and touched his hair. "That's awesome," she smiled "I'm Annabelle Wood. Who are you and how do you do that?" Teddy blinked in confusion at this girl. Joshua nudged him in the ribs and coughed. "R-right," Teddy stuttered "I'm Teddy Lupin and apparently my mum could do it too, I don't really understand why." He shrugged. This Annabelle girl looked like she was going to say something but right at that moment the doors opened.

"Come in students." A tall ash-blonde man in black robes stood in the doorway. "Oh, do hurry up. I won't bite you." He stepped aside to let the first years inside. Once everyone was settled in their seats; Teddy and Joshua sat at the back of the room. "Now everyone," the professor addressed the class "I am Professor Macmillan, although professor makes me feel old so 'sir' is fine." He screwed up his face in concentration. "You all look petrified so I'm going to tell you that I am also scared." Everyone in the class went silent in confusion "This is my first year teaching and so I will try to make it as fun for you if you will just follow a few rules." He pointed his wand at the board and writing appeared. There were several ooh's and ah's from the students.

Teddy copied down the rules at the back of his book in his messy handwriting.

_1. Do not throw objects around the classroom._

_2. Please refrain from loud conversation and DO NOT talk when I am._

_3. Always do your homework._

_4. Be prompt to class._

_5. No spells or charms that are not related to Transfiguration in this classroom._

He looked over at Joshua's writing which was even messier and smiled. Teddy was definitely going to be good friends with Joshua. "Now if you could all pull out your wands I would like to start with a very simple spell: turning matches to needles." Most people groaned at this boring idea but it was clear by the end of the lesson that it wasn't actually that simple. Teddy had turned his match silver and Joshua's match was now very sharp.

Professor Macmillan walked up to their table to examine their work. He held up both matches and smiled. "Not bad for your first lesson, 10 points to Gryffindor." Teddy couldn't help from smiling broadly. "Okay, class dismissed. Go enjoy Lunch." Teddy and Joshua were at the door when Annabelle caught up to them. "Hey, wait up." The two boys turned around quickly and nearly tripped. She giggled causing Teddy's hair to go pink again. It seemed the teacher noticed this and walked over. "Could I have a word Mr Lupin?" Teddy gave Joshua a look and then walked over to his teacher.

"Yes sir." Teddy said weakly trying not to look at the man who could be no older than Harry. "I had no idea you were a metamorphagus." He said looking extremely impressed. "Harry talked about you like a son but he forgot to mention that." Teddy's eyes opened wide and he stared at his professor. "H-how d-do you know Harry?" He stuttered, his eyes still wide.

"Well, I was in his year when we were students here." He said simply "I wouldn't say I was extremely close with him but I did know him quite well. He sent me an owl practically as soon as you got your letter. He wanted someone to make sure you stayed out of trouble. He must love you very much." The professor stated and Teddy looked at his feet "Anyway, is it just your hair you can change? And how long have you been able to do that?" The teacher looked extremely impressed. "Ahh, I can also change my skin colour but it doesn't happen unless I really think hard but my hair seems to show my emotions. And from what people have said, I've done it since the day I was born." Professor Macmillan smiled, obviously impressed.

"Well that is truly incredible. That's all. Go eat." Teddy didn't need to be told twice, his stomach was already grumbling.

**A/N: What do you think guys? Do you think Ernie Macmillan will be a good teacher? Please keep reading :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So just so nobody gets worried that this will be the longest Fanfiction is history I will let you know now. This and maybe a few other chapters will be consecutive days but I think after a maximum of three chapters I will start skipping days and maybe even weeks *gasp* But still, hope you enjoy!**

Teddy was climbing out of bed on his second day at Hogwarts to find Joshua already awake and dressed. "I was thinking," the boy's dark hair was extremely messy this morning as he lay facing Teddy on his bed, "I thought maybe, umm well I thought if we are going to be friends, ahh can you please call me Josh?" Teddy yawned and rubbed his eyes trying to understand what the boy had said. "Well, I kind of thought we already were friends," he said shyly. Joshua sat up and gave Teddy a huge grin. "Great, well then you can call me Josh." Teddy stood up and started looking for the pants he'd chucked blindly at the floor the previous evening. "Well then Josh," he grabbed his pants, "Shall we go down and eat? I'm starved!"

The boys came down the stairs from their dormitory at the exact same time as Annabelle Wood. "Good morning," she smiled. Teddy quite liked Annabelle, but just as a friend. It turned out her dad was the keeper for Puddlemore United and her mum played chaser on Ginny's team, the Holyhead Harpies. "Morning." The boys replied.

"So, what exactly is Herbology?" she asked, looking at her timetable.

"Dunno," Josh said, "Me dad just said 'it was boring as hell'!" he mimicked his dad.

"I'm pretty sure Neville teaches Herbology," Teddy shrugged. Annabelle and Josh both gaped at him. "I mean, Professor Longbottom, the Head of Gryffindor." He had completely forgotten that he couldn't call Neville, Neville. He'd known him most of his life and although he wasn't incredibly smart he was very good with plants.

At breakfast, Teddy was overjoyed to see his snowy white owl, Honey fly down and land gracefully in front of him. "Hey Honey, did they finally reply?" he petted the beautiful bird. He took the letter from her leg and saw Harry's scrawl:

_Mr Teddy Lupin_

_Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

He ripped open the very thick letter and began reading.

_Dear Teddy,_

_Congratulations! We are all extremely thrilled that you are in Gryffindor (not that we would have cared if you'd become a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff). Regarding the kiss, pretty sure Vic liked it, I know Bill didn't but I was proud of you mate. If Bill says anything about it, ignore it and screw him (don't tell Ginny I said that). Everyone says 'hi', including Victoire and she blushed. Just when you're older I'll show you how to really kiss a girl (don't tell Ginny I said that either). Don't worry about us. Out only problem is missing you, a lot. Your grandmother says she loves you and misses you. And watch out for the Finnigan boy, just in case he blows up your food. Only kidding, enjoy yourself. Hogwarts was my home for 6 years so I'm sure it will become your home very soon. If you ever need someone to talk to, all your teachers know me. Ginny, the kids and I are planning to come up for the first quidditch game of the year – whether or not you make the team. So we will see you there. Much love from everyone but mainly me, Harry._

Teddy was so ecstatic for the rest of the morning that he didn't even notice the smell of dragon dung in Greenhouse 1. Neville was an exceptionally good teacher; everyone in the class liked him. They were not to be working on any dangerous plants this year but when Teddy saw a cut on Neville's hand, he didn't complain. Once class had been dismissed Neville called Teddy over. Teddy sighed. 'Was it going to be like this with every class?' he thought. Teddy went to make the same look at Annabelle and Josh from the day before but Neville just invited them over too.

"So, technically first years aren't allowed on the quidditch team but that is more because they are not good enough," he smiled at the three children, "But, I've watched you play since you were about two years old, Teddy and you could destroy most of the fifth years blind-folded," Teddy felt a surge of pride, "As for you Miss Wood, I have seen your mother and father play and if you are half as good as them, then there is most certainly a place for you on the Gryffindor team," He patted her on the back, "I don't know about you Mr Finnigan but if you want to play, then you are welcome to try out," Josh shook his head causing both Annabelle and Teddy to gape at him.

"No thanks sir, I'd ah much rather watch." Neville wrote something down and nodded.

"Very well," Neville smiled at Josh, "I hope you are a loud cheerer. The first match is against Slytherin, and let's just say I would very much like to keep the trophy in my office. Tryouts are tonight, so good luck to both of you."

The three children left the Greenhouse and walked back up to the castle. "Well of course I'm going to play," said Annabelle confidently, "I play chaser. What position do you play Teddy?"

"Basically everything except beater, but I like to play seeker the most." Teddy had somehow managed to inherit his godfather's quidditch skills, so naturally he made a great seeker. It might have had something to do with the fact that he'd been chasing snitches from the moment he could sit straight on a broom.

The rest of the day went extremely fast. Potions class was rather boring but that didn't matter. Neither Annabelle nor Teddy paid any attention, frustrating Josh. "If you want to pass," he said, elbowing Teddy, "you kind of need to listen."

"What's the point?" Annabelle looked up, "I mean it's only the first week. It won't effect us for the rest of our lives."

"Fine," Josh gave in and went back to his Forgetfullness Potion.


	11. Chapter 11

Annabelle and Teddy walked into the common room, drenched and muddy. "Yikes!" Josh stated standing up near the fire. "We had only just mounted out brooms and it starts pelting," Annabelle moaned collapsing on the chair next to Josh. He gagged at the smell. "Get used to it!" she snapped. "Well at least we made the team," she looked around for Teddy but he wasn't there.

"You both made it?" Josh gawked, "Wow!"

Teddy had already gone up to his dorm to have a shower. He came out wrapped in a towel and pulled out some parchment. He started writing:

_Dear Harry,_

_You really think Vic liked it? I mean I really like her but she is Bill's kid and he scares me. I miss you all. Can you tell grandma I really miss her and her hugs? The Finnigan boy's name is Josh and he's really nice and funny. Also, his writing is messier than mine, which I thought, was impossible so of course he's my friend. I don't really get why, but he is extremely focussed in all classes, even Potions. I don't get it. I'm also friends with this girl, Annabelle Wood. Her dad's Oliver Wood, the keeper for Puddlemore and her mum's name is Katie and she plays with Gin. She and I both made the quidditch team so you'll have someone to cheer for. Is Vic coming to watch? Never mind, why would she? Harry, can you believe I made the team? Apparently you were the youngest seeker like ever but I'm the same age so... I'm just so happy! Neville is a REALLY good teacher, why didn't you tell me? So is Professor Macmillan, the Transfiguration teacher (he likes my hair). Well that's about all I have to say at the moment. I can't wait to see you in four weeks for the first game._

_Love Teddy._

He looked at the clock on his bedside table, which flashed 10:30. Teddy decided he'd wait until the next day to send the letter. He pulled on his pyjamas and fell straight into a deep sleep, long before Josh even came upstairs.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry couldn't help smiling when he saw Honey sitting on his desk when he got home from work. It had been a very stressful day. As an auror it was his job to look into any problems and today there had been three cases to attend to, at completely different parts of Britain. He sat down and quickly read the letter from his godson. He hadn't thought of inviting Vic. "Maybe you should ask Bill," Ginny said after reading the letter, "Or Fleur. Probably better to talk to Fleur."

"I'm pretty sure Bill would hex me before I finished the question," Harry muttered. Ginny just laughed and agreed.

"The kids are all asleep," Gin said handing Harry a cup of tea, "Let's go upstairs. I have something to show you," she added cheekily.

"Really?" he hugged her and then they went up to their bedroom, the problem of seeing Bill forgotten.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Teddy didn't expect a reply this time so it didn't worry him when he didn't hear back from Harry. Besides, Teddy was already extremely busy with homework (well not so much) and quidditch. Practice was every Monday and Friday night and Saturday afternoon. The game was drawing closer but the team captain, Jessica Jordan was extremely confident that they would win. Plus, she said her mum was the quidditch referee, Alicia Jordan. And her mum said that the Slytherin team this year was rubbish. But Teddy was still training as hard as he could. He didn't want to look like a fool in front of Harry and Vic.

Harry hadn't lied about the teachers all knowing him. Nearly every teacher he had would talk to him after class about his godfather and how they had been together at school. One morning, Professor McGonagall came right up to where Teddy was eating his bacon and eggs and told him what a pleasure it had been to teach Harry and both Teddy's parents. When Teddy started crying in front of the whole school and his hair went blue, she took him up to her office and let him sit out all the classes that day. She told him about what his parents were like at school and Teddy couldn't help feel a deep gratitude towards the Headmistress. No one else alive really knew them the way she did. At the end of the day he gave her a quick hug and then ran out the door.

"Why bother?" Teddy groaned as Josh handed him an empty star chart.

"Astronomy isn't that boring," Josh said, "Not if you compare it to History of Magic." Annabelle nodded.

"That's true. I can't believe they haven't sacked Professor Binns," she looked up from A History of Magic, "I mean he is soo boring."

"Well," Teddy yawned, "It's not like he's got anywhere to go."

"I guess," Annabelle agreed.

"Listen," Teddy stood up, "I'm going to bed now. It's late and I'm tired," Josh stared at him, "I'll finish it tomorrow."

"No you won't," Josh sighed.

The three packed up their books. The boys said goodnight to Annabelle as she headed up to the girl's dormitories. "You know there's an enchantment on the stairs to the girl's dormitories?" Josh announced to Teddy. "What?" Teddy asked, "Why?"

"To keep boys out. I think it's just a rumour but."

"We should test it," Teddy said with a glint of excitement in his eyes.

"Wait, no!" Josh turned but Teddy had gone, "Teddy don't!" he called.

Josh looked around awkwardly and then heard a loud thump. "Yep, definitely enchanted," Teddy said running past Josh, "Hurry up. I think someone's coming." Josh and Teddy ran straight to their dormitory without looking back.

**A/N: If you're wondering, Annabelle's mum is Katie Bell (it was a bit of a long shot but I knew she wasn't 'officially' married) and the quidditch referee is Alicia Jordan (nee Spinnet) because she married Lee Jordan. I mean why not? I added the bit about the girl's dormitory because I wanted a bit of mischief. **


	12. Chapter 12

As the game against Slytherin drew closer, all Teddy seemed capable of thinking of was whether or not Victoire would come. He doubted she would, but he still really hoped she'd come. As Josh said, "If she really likes you she will do what she thinks is best." Teddy didn't really understand this but he prayed it was true. Josh just said it to help his friend's heart from breaking in his first year. "Why does he even like her so much?" Josh had asked Annabelle one time.

"Seriously," she replied sarcastically, "I've never even met her."

"Yeah, but you're a girl."

"WHAT did you call me?" she shouted.

"N-nothing," Josh dug his head into the increasing pile of homework.

When it came to homework, both Teddy and Annabelle were dreadful. They were always getting behind, no matter whether they tried or not. Professor Macmillan suggested that they both put together a study timetable, not that first year was dreadfully important but it was good to get into the habit. "That sounds like something Hermione would say." Teddy replied.

"Well, it certainly helped me get where I am and she would probably not be the youngest Head of the Magical Law Department in history, without it." The Professor returned. Teddy and Annabelle nodded and then left the class.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry had been dreading going up to Shell Cottage for the past two weeks. With only a few days left before the quidditch game, he knew it was now or never. Harry apparated to the top of the hill that overlooked the beautiful little cottage. As he came down to the house, Louis ran up and jumped on him. Harry liked Louis, he was smarter than most of the children, and yet he still liked to have fun. "Hey sport," he said tipping the young boy upside down. The boy laughed loudly and swung his arms around. "Why are you here, Uncle Harry?" Louis asked innocently.

"I need to speak to your mum or dad," he answered "Are they around?" he placed the boy back on the ground.

"Dad's gone out to get more medicine, there's a full moon coming up." He spoke as if his father merely had a cough. "But I think Mum's in the garden picking flowers. Vic is cooking biscuits, or at least I think that's what she's cooking." He screwed up his nose, thinking "And I'm pretty sure Domonique is being a right-royal git in her bedroom. Well that's everybody." Harry laughed and followed Louis inside.

Harry took a deep breath and stepped out into the bright garden, which was Fleur's fourth child. She was sitting there, gracefully cutting the stems of some white roses. "What's the occasion?" Harry said suddenly, causing Fleur to drop the flowers. "Sorry." He added earnestly.

"Nothing special really." She said calmly as she picked up the flowers. "So what do I owe the pleasure?" Harry chuckled and blushed a little.

"Well, you see," he started and Fleur looked up "Next week is the first quidditch game of the year," Fleur nodded "And Gin and I are going to take the kids up to watch Teddy play. And,"

"You were wondering if I would like to go?" Fleur said sarcastically, with emphasis on the 'I'.

"Not exactly." Harry mumbled. Fleur cut another flower and then stood up.

"I would say 'yes' but Bill wouldn't be happy. You saw how he acted at the train." Harry nodded and started to walk off. "Thanks Fleur."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry walked into his own house cursing. "Went well, did it?" Ginny looked up from a book. Harry came over and hugged her from behind. "Not exactly." He gave her a little squeeze, "What am I going to tell Teddy?" he sighed. Ginny turned and saw the conflicted expression on her husband's face. "Well didn't he say he didn't expect she'd come." She prompted.

"But Gin, he wanted her to come." Harry sighed again and let go.

At the same moment, James walked in. "So if Teddy made the team in his first year. Do you think I will too?" he asked. Harry and Ginny just stared at their eldest son.

"You're only six!" Harry blurted. James just shook his head.

"That's only five years before I get to Hogwarts." He pointed out. Harry looked at Ginny who just laughed. "In five years time, we'll talk about it. Hmm." She told her now disappointed-looking son. "Yes Mum." He groaned and walked off.

The next morning, Harry woke early to an annoying knocking sound. Ginny wasn't in bed, but she often left early on Saturdays for practice. Harry grunted, "I'm coming!" He opened the door to the house and was surprised to see a small blonde-girl standing there. "Vic?" he couldn't believe his eyes. "Uncle Harry, can I come inside?" she squeaked. He opened the door further to let her in. "Where are your parents?" Harry asked and when Victoire looked away he added "Do they know you're here?"

"Maybe," she seemed particularly interested in a spot on the carpet, "If they read the note they will."

"You just left!" she looked up with the face so like her mum's. Unlike Domonique, Victoire had inherited the Veela gene. "Would you like a cup of coco?" he asked waving his wand at the kettle. "So, why did you come?" he said more gently, handing her a cup of steaming coco. She took a sip.

"I heard you talk to my mum yesterday, through the window." She added quickly. "And I thought it was unfair that I didn't get a say."

"You want to go watch Teddy." Harry answered the unasked question and she nodded. "I know he'd love to see you there but your father will kill me." Harry made the mistake of looking into Victoire's piercing blue eyes and he knew he couldn't say 'no'. "Fine, I'll talk to your dad." Victoire dropped the cup and ran to hug Harry. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

**A/N: I love Teddy and Victoire! Just saying. They are so innocent and I love that about them. Hope you liked the chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Just added a little bit to this one. My goal is to have the word count for every chapter over 1000 words. Wish me luck for the future.**

On the morning of November 3rd, Fleur dropped Victoire off at the Potter's house, dressed in a pale yellow dress with a maroon ribbon in her white-blonde hair. "For Gryffindor." Fleur shrugged and Victoire did a little twirl. "You look very pretty sweetie." Ginny commented admiring Victoire's intricate braid. "Ze is beautiful!" Fleur kissed her daughter on the cheek, "'ave fun!" and with that she walked out the door and apparated. "Thank you Harry." Victoire ran to hug her uncle as he came down the stairs. "No problem." They smiled at each other for a moment.

"Oh Gin," Harry remembered something, "Lily said something about not wearing pink today and I got confused. Would you mind?" Gin laughed and went upstairs to help Lily. "Daddy," Albus tripped down the stairs wearing Harry's old Gryffindor shirt. "Did Mum give you that?" Albus nodded and hugged his dad's legs. "Toire!" he yelled and ran at his older cousin. He couldn't say 'Vic' yet but still managed to get the end of her name right. She gave him a beautiful smile as James came down the stairs. "So, what happens if Teddy doesn't win Dad?" his little face was creased with concern. Harry laughed and ruffled James' already tangled hair. "I don't think we need to worry just yet."

"Are we ready?" Ginny said walking down the stairs with Lily hanging on to her side like a monkey. Lily had settled for a pink dress with a satin maroon ribbon around the middle. "I think so," Harry looked around the room, "Hannah said we could floo to the Leaky Cauldron because of the little ones."

"That was nice of her." Ginny said taking hold of Albus' hand. She went first with the two youngest children, followed by Harry with James and Victoire.

When Harry stepped out of the fire, Ginny was already talking to Hannah. He looked at his watch; it was 10 and the game started at 11. "Gin, we should start heading up now if we want to wish Teddy good luck." Ginny looked at her own watch and started stressing.

"Oh, right. Umm, thank you very much Hannah. We might be back here for a late lunch." She gave Hannah a very awkward hug – with two children hanging off her – and then the six of them left.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Teddy was nervously dragging food across his plate. "You better eat that or I will blow it up." Josh said from across the table. "You too Annabelle."

"For the last bloody time, call me Anna or Belle, not both." She fumed chucking her eggs at him. Josh shrunk back. "Yes Anna-belle," he looked at her angry face, "I mean Anna, or Belle. I give up," he carelessly waved his wand at Teddy's plate and there was a loud crack.

"Thanks," Teddy moaned putting his head on the table.

"I'm guessing by the sound of that, you must be Joshua." A tall black-haired man with glasses addressed the young boy. "Y-yes sir," he mumbled. Teddy turned around to see whom Josh was talking to. "HARRY!" he yelled, jumping out of his seat and onto his godfather, "Hi Ginny, Albus, James, Lily and…" he stopped and let go of Harry.

"Hey Teddy," Victoire said calmly. His mouth fell open.

"Victoire," he choked, "I-I didn't think you'd come." She smiled sheepishly back at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"Teddy, who are all these people?" Josh asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Uhh," Teddy thought of how to describe the collection of people standing before him.

"I'm Teddy's godfather, this is my wife and our three children," Harry answered, "and Vic is my niece," He concluded. "You must be Annabelle?" he asked the girl sitting next to Josh, who laughed at her full name. "Please call me Anna," She said evenly. Josh gawked at her.

"Well, Anna, are your parents coming to watch?" Ginny asked.

"I think so; they're going to try anyway," Ginny and Harry smiled to each other.

"Teddy can I talk to you?" Vic said suddenly. He nodded and they walked off together to the Entrance Hall. "Good luck." She whispered and gave him a kiss on the cheek. His hair went a violent red and she giggled. "Thanks." He whispered back and returned her kiss. "I better go eat something before the game." He said and he walked back to Josh and Anna.

"I think we should go find good seats." Harry said winking at Vic, who blushed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The game didn't last long. Teddy caught the snitch after only five minutes. In which time, the Gryffindor chasers had scored a goal each. Slytherin didn't stand a chance. Oliver and Katie arrived just in time to see their daughter score. "She's just like you." Oliver said, giving his wife a kiss. "Oh hi Harry didn't see you there." He sat down next to his old teammate. "You still sure you don't want to play. Puddlemore could use a seeker like you." Harry had been offered a position on nearly every Quidditch team, including England. "I mean Hank is alright but he's got nothing on you." Harry shook his head.

"Nah, I'm just happy I get to watch my godson play now." He pointed Teddy out sitting way above the game.

Teddy made a very impressive dive towards the Gryffindor seeker and pulled out of it with his hand in the air. "GRYFFINDOR WINS!" the announcer screamed. Josh was bouncing up and down on his seat, as was James. "Not bad," Katie admitted "Did you hear about Alex?" she turned to Ginny and they began talking about their fellow team member. "Go Teddy!" Victoire sang above the roars of the Gryffindor supporters. Harry smiled; his godson already had a girlfriend (well practically).

**A/N: Oh the whole Anna or Belle thing was because I was getting tired of both. Plus it's a really formal name for such a tomboy.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This one didn't change much. I know some of you probably want to know what happens next but I just want to get the word count on all the chapters up before I continue. I have a lot of ideas so it won't be long now. Please, please remember to review. I would really like to know what people think.**

Neville walked into the Leaky Cauldron with a huge smile on his face. "I'm pretty sure he's an even better seeker than you, Harry," He joked, watching his little girls playing with Harry's children, "It won't be long 'til they're all at Hogwarts," He commented.

"Oh please don't say that," Harry groaned, "James is already making me feel much older than I am." Neville laughed and looked back at the children.

"I'm pretty sure my little Stephanie likes James," Harry followed Neville's gaze and saw James and Stephanie playing together. "Well, they are best of friends," Harry said wondering whether or not James had a thing for Neville's youngest daughter.

"Oh well," Neville sighed, "I'm pretty sure I will have to head back soon to check on the party," Harry tilted his head to the side in confusion, "Well there aren't any pranksters quite to the brilliance of the Weasley twins but they can still get very rowdy." Harry nodded in understanding and then patted his friend on the shoulder.

"See you later mate." Neville shook Harry's hand and went over to kiss his wife and hug his children before leaving.

Ginny saw Harry standing alone in the corner. "What's the matter, hun?" she asked.

"Nothing. I'm just so proud," Harry replied, pulling Ginny into a hug, "Did you see how he and Vic acted? I was never like that," Ginny stretched up to kiss him right next to the lips.

"Well there was that time in the room of requirements," she said in a seductive voice, "Or have you forgotten."

"Refresh my memory," Harry teased and kissed his wife. He only stopped because there was a strong tug on his trousers.

"Daddy, I'm tired," Lily said, with her hands stretched up. He gently placed her on his shoulders were she began to play with his hair. "We should probably get going," Harry said to Ginny, who went to gather the other children. "Thanks so much, Hannah," Ginny called back from the fireplace.

"Not to worry," Hannah responded. The Potter's and Victoire waved goodbye and then left without another word.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Meanwhile, Teddy was enjoying his first ever post-game party. There wasn't too much to celebrate, as it was an easy win, everyone knew that. Still, Gryffindor could hold quite a party. The usually quite common room was filled with people. Most of the older students were drinking something that Teddy noticed made them all act funny. "Butterbeer," Josh answered Teddy's unasked question, "Maybe even Firewhisky." Teddy knew for a fact that his uncles (god-uncles) drank these sorts of drinks at family occasions. Ron and George usually drank the most and ended up asleep on the floor.

Teddy turned back to see what chaos had begun. There were loud hoots and cheers coming from the other side of the common room. Teddy wished he hadn't looked. The captain of the Gryffindor team was actually kissing the keeper on the couch. Teddy gagged and tried to not think about it as he attempted his homework. "Alright everyone," Neville appeared in the portrait hole, "Off to bed." He stood there for about 20 minutes watching as people drifted up to their dormitories in small groups.

"Now Miss Jordan, if you and Mr Krum wouldn't mind releasing each other," Neville addressed the couple, "You may do this again on your upcoming Hogsmeade trip, but maybe try for a more private place," he placed particular emphasis on the word 'private' and shooed them up to their separate dorms. "Teddy," Neville walked over to where Teddy was struggling on an essay for Potions, "Teddy, it's time for bed."

"Neville," he saw the face from his professor, "I mean sir. I'm not finished yet."

"I will personally give your apologies to Professor Slughorn," he said, helping Teddy to his feet. He magically put all Teddy's belongings in a pile and sent them flying up the stairs. "Go to bed Teddy." Teddy nodded and went up to bed, falling asleep in his quidditch robes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Victoire if you wouldn't mind, we need to put the kids to bed before I take you home," Harry told his niece. When she nodded her head, he and Gin took the sleepy children upstairs. Lily and Albus went to sleep as soon as their heads touched the pillow, but James was fighting the tiredness. "I'm not sleepy Dad," he yawned and blinked slowly.

"I know you're not," Harry bent down and kissed his son's forehead. When he stood back up, his son was breathing deeply.

"Well that was easy," Ginny commented from over Harry's shoulder.

"Piece of cake," he agreed, "I still don't know what I'm going to tell your big brother though." Ginny shuddered; even she knew not to mess with Bill. His time working for Gringotts as a curse breaker had given him great cursing skills. "Should I come with you?" Ginny suggested, "Just in case you have to go to St Mungo's," she added. Harry laughed half-heartedly but it seemed his confrontation with Bill was to be postponed. Victoire lay fast asleep on their couch. "I'll put her in the guest room," Harry scooped up the sleeping Victoire and carried her up to bed.

When Harry walked into his bedroom, he heard the bath running. "I do believe you were reminding me of something back at the Leaky Cauldron," he spoke loudly, pulling off his shirt and pants.

"Was I?" Ginny giggled, "Oh yes, I do believe I was." Harry walked in and plopped in the bath splashing water over the sides. "It went something like this." He wrapped his hands around her neck and pulled her towards him.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This is the last chapter to extend and then… the story continues. It is still kind of short but I think the added little bit made it much better. By the way, the next chapter is going to be about Teddy coming home for Christmas. Any predictions?**

"So Harry," Bill raged when Harry brought his daughter back at around noon the next day, "I hear you took my daughter, without my permission, to see your godson play a game of quidditch," He paused to let his words take effect, "Did I miss anything?' Harry felt his mouth go dry, "Oh yeah, then you didn't bring her home until lunch time the next day." Harry shrunk back in the doorway, with Victoire hiding behind his legs.

"No," Harry stammered, "I think you covered everything." He looked around for an escape but nothing appeared.

"Daddy, why are you yelling?" Louis materialised behind his father, "Harry!" his face brightened with happiness to see his favourite uncle. Harry gave a slight shake of his head. Bill turned on his son, "You know what? I think I still have some Maths homework," Louis said quickly and rushed off.

"You," Bill indicated at the shadow behind Harry, "Get inside and go to your room," he tried to contain his anger, "What were you bloody thinking, Harry," he hollered as Victoire went into the house, "She is only 10 and I do not approve!" The door to the house opened suddenly.

"What is all zis yelling?" Fleur emerged from the house, "Oh 'Arry, how did ze game go?" Bill just gaped at his wife, "What? I zink it is cute Bill," she said innocently, massaging his tense shoulders.

"C-cute?" he spluttered, "It's insane! They're so young!" he thought aloud.

"I was younger zan Victoire when I 'ad my first kiss." Fleur said sweetly.

"What, really?" Bill was no long yelling he was simply curious. Fleur nodded and Harry backed away awkwardly, without Bill noticing.

"It was ze boy who lived next door and I was seven," Fleur began to tell the story of her first kiss, "We were playing in the bushes behind my house in France and then he kissed me," she blushed a little, "When was yours zen?" she asked her husband who was still staring at her.

"Fifth year, my fellow Gryffindor Prefect, in the trophy room," Bill said uncomfortably, "We had just found two younger students making out and shooed them off when I kissed her," he told Fleur, "Oh, unless you count when I was eight," Bill sighed, realising his wife was right. He had definitely been too hard on Victoire and Teddy. It was in this silence that he heard the faint pop of Harry disapparating. "Sneaky bastard," he muttered under his breath.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry arrived in an alley near the entrance to the Ministry of Magic. He went straight to the Auror's Office where he knew he would find Ron. "Your brother is absolutely mental," Harry cried, "He is even more terrifying than your sister when she's angry."

"Don't I know it?" Ron was focussing on the report in front of him but looked up when Harry came in, "Wait, which brother are you talking about?"

"Bill of course. Blimey, all I did was take Victoire to the quidditch game." Harry took a look at the report in front of Ron.

"What's Malfoy done this time?" Harry asked Ron.

"Not exactly sure," Ron replied, "looks like he tried to leave the country without Ministry permission and now they're trying to find out why. Kingsley thinks it might have something to do with those suspicious cases last week." Harry remembered the incidents Ron was talking about. He, Harry had been on duty that day and travelled all over Britain, without a trace of evidence. "They brought him here for questioning." Ron indicated one of the interrogation rooms off to the left. "Who's doing the interview?" Harry asked.

"You and me mate," Ron answered, "I was just about to come find you when you finally arrived."

Ron and Harry sat across from the one and only Lucius Malfoy. "So Malfoy, why is it you were caught attempting to leave England?" Harry asked coolly, "Off to see the relatives?" Malfoy just laughed and looked between Harry and Ron. "I was in need of a good holiday," he said maliciously.

"Ah, but you see Malfoy, since you are a known death eater, that's well, not allowed," Ron retorted with just as much spite. Malfoy sat back in his chair, staring at Ron and Harry. They tried all sorts of tactics, but Malfoy was determined to stay quiet. He didn't say another word for the next half an hour. When the pair of Aurors stood up to leave, Malfoy finally spoke. "I'll be going then." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. "Oh no you won't," Ron spat and slammed the door shut in Malfoy's face.

"Is he even worth our time?" Ron asked when he and Harry were sitting in the Leaky Cauldron. "It's our job Ron," Harry shrugged. Hannah walked over with two foaming butter beers.

"Tough day lads?" she asked as she placed the two cups on the table.

"You can say that again," Ron snorted. Hannah walked off again after a quick look from Harry.

"I reckon tomorrow we try Legilimens," Harry suggested. Ron spat out his drink.

"Are you insane?" Ron wiped his mouth on his sleeve, "Malfoy's going to kill you."

"It's worth a shot," Harry shrugged, "I can do it, if you want? You don't even have to come in." Ron tried to convince Harry it was a bad idea but Ron had nothing better.

After their third round of drinks, Harry and Ron went their separate ways. "See you around," Ron said, walking in the direction of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Technically George owned the store, but every so often all his brothers would go in to check on him and help out. Harry even went in on an occasion, especially when he had the kids with him. "Yeah, see ya," Harry yelled and then disapparated home.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So sorry! I said it would be about Christmas, which it is kind of. The chapter was just never-ending so I split it in two. The next chapter is finished and will be up as soon as I've done this one.**

"Got any plans for Christmas?" Josh asked Teddy and Anna. They were sitting in the library to avoid the noise in the Gryffindor common room. The upcoming holidays had put the older students in an extremely good mood, but it was impossible to focus amidst the racket. "I'm going to see my family for Christmas and then probably rotate between Harry and Grandma's house," Teddy replied, "What about you guys?" Anna wasn't paying attention so Josh answered instead. "I think me Dad wants to go see a game of quidditch. You want to come?" Teddy's eyes widened.

"Hell yeah!" he shouted and received a very stern look from Madam Pince, "Sure," he whispered.

"Anna, what are you doing?" she didn't answer or even look up, "Hey Anna!" Teddy said louder but not yelling. Still no response. He punched her arm. "Hey!" she rubbed the sore spot.

"Are you awake now?" Josh asked. She gave him a sharp glare.

"Well, my Christmas plans stink," she said harshly, "My parents are both playing so they said it would be easier for me to stay here for Christmas."

"Come stay with me," Teddy blurted without really thinking.

"Really?" she sounded unsure.

"Why not? My family won't even notice an extra person." That is at least what he had thought.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The train pulled up at King's Cross station. Anna had written to her parents about staying with Teddy and they had allowed it. Josh said goodbye to his friends and ran off to find his parents. "When you said 'friend' I thought you meant Josh," Harry looked uncertainly at Anna. "Sorry," Teddy mumbled. Harry pulled him into a tight hug.

"I don't even care," he whispered, "I'm just happy you're home." Teddy looked away because he was nearly in tears. He hadn't realized it, but being around Harry and Ginny again made him feel terribly home sick.

Out of the blue, a Slytherin boy shoved Anna into Teddy. "Move it, Wood," he shouted aggressively. Harry stepped forward, pushing his family and Anna behind him. "Oi Macnair," he addressed the dark-haired boy, "be nice to the ladies," Macnair scowled up at Harry. "Oh, and tell your father that Harry Potter looked forward to our annual meeting." The boy shot daggers at Harry and then slouched over to his father. Harry continues to watch as Macnair Senior looked up hastily and met Harry's eyes. "Never mind them," Harry said brightly, "Let's get home. Molly wants us at the Burrow for dinner."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Anna," Harry looked down concerned, "I'm just going to warn you that my family is a bit, well, large. And they are very loud. If you want to just leave the room for a while, no one will be offended." Anna nodded, not really sure of what to expect. Ginny knocked loudly on the door to the Burrow. They had decided to take the car. With the two extra people and suitcases (because they would be staying at the Burrow) it was just easier than coming by floo. Ron came to the door.

"Hey Ron," Harry and the family chirped.

"Come here," Ron pulled Teddy into a big hug and messed with Teddy's currently dirty-blonde hair. "And who's this?" Ron asked.

"Ron, this is Teddy's friend from school, Anna," Ginny smiled, "Annabelle Wood."

"Blimey," Ron breathed, "I thought she looked familiar. You know you look just like your mum."

"Ronald!" Hermione scoled, "Where did you go?" She stopped in the doorway, "Oh hello, I'm Hermione. It's a pleasure to meet you." Anna shook Hermione's hand awkwardly.

"Wait a second," Anna looked at Harry, then Ron, then Hermione, "Harry, Ron and Hermione," she breathed in awe, "Teddy, you never told me you were related to the golden tr-" Teddy cupped his hand over her mouth.

"Enough talk," he led her into the house, "Good to see you Ron, Hermione," he called behind him. Teddy led Anna straight up to Ginny's old room where he suspected he'd find his god-cousins.

Teddy opened the door slowly and nearly fell on his back. "Teddy!" Victoire had jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She suddenly let go, giving Teddy a chance to find his balance. "Who's that?" Victoire asked sourly, as she saw Anna standing behind Teddy. "Victoire, everyone, this is Anna. She's a good friend from school." Most people said 'hello'. Victoire looked hurt and then walked off in a strop to sit next to Molly. "What did I do?" Teddy turned to Louis, the only guy cousin old enough to understand. Louis shrugged before returning to the book he was reading.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

That evening, Teddy was welcomed home by every member of his family. Even Audrey seemed delighted to see him and she never really fitted in with the huge Weasley family. At around 9, the kids were all sent up to bed. The boys were staying in Ron's old room and the girls were in Ginny's. Teddy said goodnight to Anna and the other girls and went to find a bed. The room was extremely crowded. There were tones of mattresses pushed together on the floor, making it impossible to move easily.

In the early hours of the morning, Teddy woke to a tapping noise. He looked up to see Josh's owl at the window. Teddy tried his hardest to move to the window without waking anyone. However, he was unsuccessful. By the time he made it to the window, he had kicked James in the head, tripped over Louis' knee and face planted on top of Fred. They all complained and then went straight back to sleep. Teddy grabbed the letter attached to the owl's leg and sat down on the window ledge.

_Teddy,_

_Me Dad's favourite quidditch team (the Kenmore Kestrels) are playing this Saturday. You and Anna both have to come. Mum said we would pick you up before he game and bring you home afterwards. Just let me know, Josh._

The letter was short and Teddy found himself tripping over the other boys again to make it to Harry. "Harry can Anna and I go watch quidditch this Saturday," he huffed.

"What?" Harry yawned, "Yeah sure." He rolled back onto his side and fell asleep.

"Great," Teddy breathed. He scrawled the word _coming_ on the back of the piece of parchment and gave it to Josh's owl, who had remained for the reply.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: So Christmas isn't exactly happy for Teddy this year. Sorry, but it needed to happen. Tell me what you think.**

"Happy Christmas," Teddy said shyly, handing Victoire a messily wrapped present. She looked up and took it roughly from him. Victoire didn't open it; she simply put it to the side. "Vic?" Teddy was worried. His best friend had hardly talked to him for the entire time he'd been there. "Can we talk?" he nodded towards the back garden. "Fine," she said stiffly and walked out.

"Vic," Teddy found her sitting behind Arthur's shed, "Vic, I really don't what I've done but I'm terribly sorry." She opened her mouth in shock.

"Isn't it obvious."

"No," he murmured.

"Okay," she snapped, "Here it is. You kiss me at the train station. You then want me to come watch your first quidditch game. I do. Then, I kiss you because I thought you liked me. And now," she was on her feet, "now, you bring home a girl like I mean NOTHING!" she ran back into the house. The tears streaming down her face were obvious even from where Teddy stood.

Harry hurried outside after seeing his niece so distraught. "Teddy, what's going on?" Teddy had pulled out a broom, planning on flying back to Hogwarts. "Nothing," he pushed the broom behind his back. "Really?" Harry grabbed a broom for himself and mounted. "Come on then. Let's go and you can tell me everything." Teddy jumped on his broom and kicked off. "I guess bringing Anna here made Vic upset," Teddy started, "I didn't mean to hurt her, Harry. I really didn't. I think I might even love her." Harry pulled to a halt on his broom.

"Are you sure?" Teddy stopped his broom and nodded slowly. "Then tell her." Teddy nearly fell off his broom out of surprise. "WHAT?" he was sure Harry had gone mental.

"Girls love that sort of stuff," he said simply. Teddy thought to himself. He'd have to find the right time to tell her but he didn't know if he could around Bill. "Bill will kill me." Harry laughed unexpectedly. "I'll restrain him for you." They flew back to the Burrow before Molly sent out a search party.

For the rest of the day, Teddy tried to find the perfect moment to pull Victoire aside. The time never came. Victoire wouldn't go near Teddy, Teddy couldn't just leave Anna alone with his family, and Bill was keeping an extremely close eye on Teddy. Finally, on the night before the quidditch game a clear shot at seeing Victoire arose. Teddy jumped on the chance, practically dragging her out of bed. He led her up to the attic, ignoring the moans of the Weasley ghoul.

"Would you let go of me?" Victoire shrieked and Teddy loosened his grip but didn't completely let go. He was glad for the ghoul's loud moaning; it would cover his voice when he finally gathered the courage to say what he felt. "I'm not going anywhere until you explain. So you can let go." Victoire said indignantly.

"Right," Teddy dropped her arm, "Listen Vic," he paused, suddenly aware of how she looked. "You look really pretty today," she raised her eyebrows, "Umm, well, you see,"

"Just get on with it," she interrupted.

"I love you," he whispered. She shook her to indicate she hadn't heard. "I love you," he said louder and more confidently.

"What?" she gasped.

"I LOVE YOU, VICTIORE GABRIEL WEASLEY!" Teddy shouted. The ghoul went silent. Teddy saw Victoire's pained expression and knew Harry had been wrong. Teddy pushed past Victoire and ran straight into the boys' room, leaning against the door to stop her entering. "Teddy?" she murmured from the other side of the door. He felt her putting all her weight against the door. "Teddy, please open the door," she sighed.

"No," he whimpered. He felt her grip on the handle loosen and heard the soft tread of footsteps.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Teddy walked downstairs, fully intent on avoiding Victoire for as long as necessary. Luckily he was spared the awkwardness of spending the day with her. He had completely forgotten it was Saturday. That meant Josh stood in the doorway to the Burrow with his parents. "Josh!" Teddy jumped as he saw his friend.

"Hey," Josh replied, "this is me Mum and me Dad, and this is Teddy." Teddy shook the hands of both Josh's parents.

Someone appeared behind Teddy and he heard Hermione's voice. "Rose, honey, go take your father out to the shed."

"Why am I going out to the…" Ron trailed off as he saw the couple at the door, "Hello Lavender." Josh's mum nodded curtly. "I'll go find your little friend eh Teddy," Ron rushed off to find Anna. When she arrived at the door Ron wasn't with her. "What was that all about?" Teddy whispered in Josh's ear. "No idea mate," Josh replied.

"We better get going," Josh's dad said, "Don't want to miss the game." He told Hermione to say hello to everyone on his behalf and then walked away. Teddy and his friends followed Josh's parents to a field. Lying on the grass was an old teapot. "Well, everyone hold on tight." They all grabbed hold of the teapot as the portkey jerked them off the ground.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hermione closed the door and spun around. She saw Ron sitting on the stairs twiddling his thumbs. "Well, that was perfectly, well," Hermione fished for the right word.

"Awkward," Ron finished for her.

"What was awkward?" Ginny and Harry came down the stairs.

"Seamus married Lavender Brown," Ron spoke up. Harry stopped in his tracks.

"No?" he breathed, looking at Hermione, "Seriously? Bloody hell. I wonder why. And she was here?" Ron and Hermione both nodded.

"Is this that girl you dated back at Hogwarts?" Ginny asked her brother. He nodded again.

"Did I just hear that one, Seamus Finnigan married one, Lavender Brown?" George was leaning on the doorframe of the kitchen. "Surprised me too," Ron mumbled. Harry added his assent, looking awkwardly around the room. There was a bang outside and the adults rushed to the windows. Out in the garden, the children were playing with a box of fireworks from Weasley Wizard Wheezes. "That is very irresponsible," Hermione rushed to grab her children out of harms way. Ginny sent her brother a glare and he shrunk back into the kitchen.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I think you should all be proud that I wrote 3 chapters in one day. Sorry that I haven't updated too much in the past couple of days. I finally got a chance to sit down today and I just wrote (and read). Don't expect a chapter tomorrow. Who knows, one might come but I'll just be really busy. Sorry for that.**

The remains of the Christmas holidays flew by and suddenly it was time to go back to Hogwarts. Teddy and Anna stood with Harry on the platform at King's Cross station. Ginny had wanted to come, but the Harpies' game against Pride of Portree had been pushed forward by two weeks. She had to go to training everyday for the last week of the holidays. Harry had left the children at the Burrow while he dropped Teddy and Anna off.

"Harry! Teddy!" a voice called from the crowd. The swivelled around to see Molly Weasley running towards them, looking panicked. "What is it?" Harry looked around, his Auror instincts getting the better of him. "Oh nothing like that," she panted, "I didn't want to miss seeing Teddy off." Harry's shoulders relaxed. "I wanted to give this to you on Christmas but it wasn't quite finished," she placed a soft package into Teddy's hands, "Now it's official!" she announced proudly.

"What's official?" Teddy asked.

"You are definitely a Weasley now," Harry laughed, looking at the all-to-familiar package in Teddy's possession.

"Go on, open it," Anna gave Teddy a little nudge to wake him from his daydream. He ripped the paper off and found a bright turquoise knitted jumper. "Did you make this?" he admired his god-grandmother's handiwork. "Put it on," she could hardly contain her excitement. Teddy pushed his head through the jumper and quickly changed his hair to match. Harry laughed and pulled Teddy into a bear hug. Anna laughed at the pair, but secretly wished her parents could have seen her off.

As if in answer to her silent prayer, two obvious quidditch players appeared from the crowd of people now boarding the train. "Anna," they rushed over to her and pulled her into an embrace. "Mum, Dad," she smiled up at them and hugged them closer to her. "I thought you had to play," she started.

"Doesn't mean we'd miss a chance to see you before school starts again," her mum started brushing off Anna's clothes. "You're going to be good aren't you?" Anna's father teased, hugging her one last time.

Teddy and Anna nearly missed the train because of the distraction of her parents' arrival. They had just stepped on board when the train whistle blew and pulled out of the station. They waved goodbye and went to find a compartment. Anna and Teddy found an empty carriage towards the back of the train. Most other compartments contained only two or three people, since some had stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas.

"I didn't realise your parents were so young," Teddy said suddenly. Anna didn't seem to understand this comment.

"They're actually older than yours. My father was in his fifth year when your dad first started school."

"What?" Teddy shook his head, thinking he'd misheard her. "Oh," it dawned on him, "Harry and Ginny aren't my parents. Harry's my godfather; I only sometimes live with him. I live with my Grandma."

"What happened to your real parents?" Anna asked after a while of silence.

"They both died in the war." Anna shuffled closer to Teddy and put her arm around his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Teddy," she whispered, "Well, my Mum had only finished school three years before she had me," Anna quickly changed the subject. "But my brothers a lot younger than me."

"I didn't know you had a brother," Teddy looked up.

"His name's Eric and he's the same age as James." Anna fished around in her bag, pulling out a small piece of paper. "That's him." Teddy took the photo and saw a smiling little boy. He was clearly related to Anna. They had the same light brown hair and dark eyes. Teddy handed her back the picture.

After about an hour, the compartment door squealed open. Teddy looked up from the window to see Josh's bright face. "Hey Josh, where've you been?" Josh collapsed on the chair across from Teddy looking flushed. "If you must know," he panted, "I was looking for you when this girl practically attacked me." Both Teddy and Anna were sitting straight up now. "So she was eating my face off when this bloody huge Hufflepuff came out and looked like he was going to kill me. He took one punch and got me on the lip. I mean so much for _patient _and _fair play_. So I ran for it." Teddy suddenly noticed that Josh's lip was bleeding.

"I think I'll go get some ice for that lip," Teddy stood up and left the compartment. Anna started being all motherly over Josh, checking his face for any more wounds. "Are you sure you're okay?" she pressed a tissue over his bleeding lip.

"I'm fine."

"Hey Josh, do you have any siblings?" Josh looked at her strangely, wondering why she was asking him such a strange question.

"Yeah. I've got a little sister and a little brother. Why?"

"No reason," Anna shrugged. "What are they like?"

"Me sister, Alice is two years younger than me and she's a real princess. And me brother, Nathan is two years younger than her. He's quiet, not much to tell really."

"Did you know Teddy's parents died?" Anna asked seriously.

"Nah, but I thought the might of."

"It's just so sad," Anna started crying out of nowhere.

"Hey, it's all right," Josh rubbed her back. He'd never been in a situation like this and he didn't want another one soon. It was just now that Teddy returned with a bag of ice in his hand. "Here you go mate," Teddy handed the bag to Josh. "What's wrong with her?" Teddy mouthed, not wanting Anna to hear. Josh just shook his head and used his free hand to push the ice onto his swelling lip.

Anna stopped crying after a while and fell asleep. Despite Teddy's constant questioning, Josh never said what it was that had caused her to cry in the first place. In the end, Teddy dropped the subject and dug into some chocolate frogs.

**A/N: After the section about Anna's parents being young, I realised that Seamus and Lavender were even younger. So here goes… After a heated night hiding from the Carrow's in the Room of Requirements, Lavender ended up pregnant. After the baby had been born, Seamus realised he loved her and married her. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I think Jessica Jordan gets some pretty good lines. Please, please remember to review. I would love some feedback.**

The rest of Teddy's first year disappeared and suddenly it was the last quidditch game of the year. Teddy was dressed in his maroon playing robes, ready for the game against Ravenclaw. None of the Gryffindors wanted to sound cocky, but the entire school knew they had the trophy in the bag this year. Gryffindor was in the lead by nearly 300 points and Ravenclaw was at the bottom of the ladder. Still, Jessica was lecturing the team as if they were coming last by over a thousand.

"If any of you slack off," she began swearing, "I will come into your dorms and kill you in your sleep. Don't even think I won't do it to you Krum," the boy's smirk vanished. Everyone was aware of their relationship since the night of the first game. "I want strong team work. Yes, Ravenclaw doesn't have a 'great' team but we are not going to relax." Teddy could see that most of the team was zoning out but he still stuck to her every word. "Ravenclaw doesn't get aggressive but if a bludger hits," she slapped the two beaters who both voiced their complaints, "if a single bludger hits one of our players, you will not know what hit you."

After the 'uplifting' pep talk from the team captain, the Gryffindor team trudged out onto the pitch. "Everyone I want a good clean game," the quidditch referee, Madam Jordan sounded rather bored, "Now let's begin." She kicked the box beside her and the quaffle, two bludgers and the snitch went flying. Teddy was first in the air, searching for the tiny golden ball. He flew from end to end of the pitch a few times before he saw it. The snitch was flitting around beside the Ravenclaw keeper. Teddy pushed himself forward on his broom. He dived for the snitch, letting go of his Firebolt with both hands.

Teddy's fingers clasped around the golden snitch. The whistle blew announcing the conclusion of the game. Teddy felt his body tilt to the side; he had no time to grasp the handle. He was going to fall. Someone screamed his name from the other end of the pitch. Teddy gripped the base of the broom with his legs but still tipped upside down. "HOLD ON TEDDY!" the person was getting closer. Teddy felt his chest beating hard as he willed the person to go faster. His hold on the broomstick was failing. He closed his eyes as his feet slipped.

"Got you," Anna let out a huge breath. She held Teddy to her own broom. "You can open your eyes now, silly," she teased. Slowly, Teddy opened his eyes and saw he was flying gently to the ground. "Thanks," he sighed, hugging Anna around the chest.

"Yeah, yeah," she touched to the ground. Teddy saw she was white as a sheet. 'If that's what she looks like, then I must look like I just saw Voldemort,' Teddy thought to himself. Madam Jordan rushed forwards and picked up Teddy easily in her arms. "My dear boy, you can let go of the snitch now." Teddy hadn't realised he still had hold of it. He looked at his hand and saw his knuckles had turned white.

Teddy released the snitch and watched it fly back to the box to be stored away until next year. "Teddy," it was his team captain, "Teddy, I grabbed your broom for you." Jessica held a broom in each hand. "I heard a story about how when your godfather fell off his broom it flew into the Weeping Willow and was torn to pieces. I didn't want that to happen to my seeker." She gave Teddy a big smile as he was carried off to the hospital wing.

"She's right about the broom," Madam Jordan said suddenly.

"What broom?" Teddy asked.

"Harry's of course. I was on the team when his broom was broken by the Weeping Willow."

"You played with Harry?" Teddy's eyes widened in surprise.

"Sure did. For the last five years of my schooling. Well, he only played one game in my seventh year." She looked down at Teddy. "Please stay still. You're heavier than you look." Teddy stopped wriggling.

"I can walk, you know?" The referee nodded and carefully placed Teddy on his feet. "Actually, I feel fine. Can I go up to my dormitory?"

"Not until Madam Pomfrey says you can." Teddy's face drooped but he continued to walk to the hospital wing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Harry," Ron looked up to see a tawny owl flying towards Harry, "I think you've got a message." The owl landed in front of Harry with its leg extended. As soon as Harry had the letter, the owl flew away. "It's from Hogwarts," Harry saw the school symbol on the back of the envelope. Harry quickly read the letter and his face went pale. He swallowed. "Teddy fell off his broom in the quidditch game." Ron took the letter and read it also.

"Why weren't you watching?" Ron asked.

"Teddy told me there was no point. Gryffindor would have won the cup, whether or not they won this game," Harry pulled on his jacket. "I have to go check on him."

"I'll take care of this." Ron nodded towards the files in his in-tray.

Harry rushed towards the lifts and jumped inside. He was nearly squashed between the closing doors and received several strange looks from the others in the lift. "Afternoon, Wimple, Croaker." Harry nodded awkwardly at the two men who returned his greeting. "Has Blane's condition improved?" Harry directly addressed Wimple.

"Afraid not," Wimple avoided Harry's gaze, "Seems the charm was not one of our best."

"Is he at St Mungo's?" Harry asked. Wimple nodded. "I will pop in and see him. Got to go." Harry jumped from the lift as the doors parted. He raced for a fire to floo his way to Hogwarts, preferring this method of travel to apparition.

**A/N: Just so you know, Wimple and Blane both work on the Committee of Experimental Charms and Croaker is an Unspeakable. Not major characters but they might come back into the story later on.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: This chapter is a lead into an idea I have for the future. It's a fair way away; I'm thinking Teddy's fifth year. No need to worry just yet. **

Harry marched into the Hogwarts' Hospital Wing and nearly toppled over Alicia, who was about to leave. "Alicia," Harry looked at the former Gryffindor chaser, who was now grown up. "How are you?" She smiled.

"I'm fine, but shouldn't you be checking on your little boy."

"He's okay, though isn't he?" Dread filled Harry's face.

"Teddy's fine. His friend caught him before he even neared the ground." Harry let out the breath he'd been holding. "He's just over there." Alicia pointed to a bed at the end of the room. The entire Gryffindor quidditch team as well as Josh surrounded Teddy. Madam Pomfrey, Neville, Hagrid, McGonagall and Ernie also stood by the bed.

Harry rushed over though he felt much less tense thanks to Alicia's reassurance. "Teddy," Harry called out as he approached his godson. "I'm fine, Harry," Teddy sounded a little embarrassed. "I just can't believe I fell off my broom." Harry laughed.

"That can happen when you don't have any hands holding on," Teddy shrugged in agreement, but he still felt silly for falling.

"Teddy is free to go, Mr Potter," Madam Pomfrey tapped Harry lightly on the shoulder. "Then why did I need to come, Professor?" Harry turned to the Headmistress.

"For the thousandth time, Harry, call me Minerva," she rolled her eyes. "And you came because I am in a particularly good mood and I thought you could take Teddy home a little early." Teddy practically fell out of bed in haste, grabbing hold of Harry's arm for support.

"You mean I can go home now?" Teddy looked up at McGonagall. She nodded and patted him on the shoulder. "Yes, Teddy, you can go home." Teddy literally started bouncing up and down. "Come on, let's go," Teddy began pulling Harry towards the doors.

"You go get your stuff," Harry pulled his arm free of Teddy, "And I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall in about 10 minutes." Teddy ran from the room, followed by Anna and Josh. "Pro-, I mean Minerva," Harry corrected himself, "Have there been any changes to the current situation." McGonagall shook her head.

"Unfortunately not," she pulled Harry away from the others. "You know where I stand, but I feel I am on my own with this one." Harry nodded slowly, unsure of how to react.

"Perhaps, you could merely delay it. If you feel it is inevitable, there is no need to rush into a decision just yet." McGonagall considered this.

"That is a wise idea, Harry. I will do my best to help you." The Headmistress then turned to leave.

"Neville," Harry walked back to his good friend. "Mate, you have to come over during the holidays. I know Ron and Hermione would love to see you. Besides Gin is dying to through me a birthday party and I'd love for you to come. Bring the kids." Neville digested all this before agreeing to come. "When will the party be?"

"Gin likes to have a more private affair on my actual birthday, so it will probably be early August."

"I'll see you there. Just send me an owl with the date." Neville hugged Harry and then shooed the students out of the Hospital Wing.

"He left ages ago," Neville said, "There's no reason to stick around. Go have your victory party." The students ran off to the Gryffindor common room. Harry thought he saw two boys whispering something with their heads together. As Harry walked towards the Entrance Hall, he saw the two boys dive beneath the one-eyed witch statue. 'Off to get supplies,' Harry thought and chuckled. Teddy was already waiting for Harry with his trunk and broom. "I'll see you over the holidays," Teddy was saying to his two friends.

"I'm going to Ireland for me holidays but I'll be back before school starts," Josh said, hugging Teddy. Anna pulled Teddy into a brief hug before wishing him a happy holiday.

"Shall we?" Harry picked up Teddy's trunk. Teddy followed Harry out of the doors, turning back to wave goodbye to his friends. "I can't believe my first year is already over," Teddy turned to Harry. "It goes so fast." Harry laughed.

"Wait 'til you get to your fifth year. With all your O.W.L.s the year seems to go on forever." Harry took Teddy's hand as the stepped out of the gates. "Here we go." Harry apparated with Teddy to their home in Godric's Hollow. "Is the year really over?" Teddy asked, looking up at the house. "Yep," Harry pulled Teddy closer and rubbed his turquoise hair.

"Ginny!" Harry called as soon as he had stepped inside. "Ginny, I have a surprise for you." Ginny appeared at the top of the stairs. "What is…" she looked down at her little boy. Teddy had grown a lot since he left for his first year at Hogwarts. "Teddy, you're so big," tears were swelling in her eyes. "I haven't changed that much, Gin," Teddy rolled his eyes. He pushed his broom at Harry and ran to hug Ginny. "I missed you," he hugged her close.

"I don't understand. Why are you home so soon?" Ginny looked at Harry.

"There was a tiny accident, but he's fine. McGonagall was in a good mood and said I could bring him home early."

"An accident?" Ginny looked at Teddy's face, "Are you hurt?" Harry shook his head.

"As I said, he's fine." Harry placed Teddy's belongings on the floor. "I think his ego was bruised more than anything." Ginny tilted her head to the side out of confusion. "Teddy, you can tell the story."

"I fell off my broom," Ginny gasped. "My friend Anna caught me. I had to catch the snitch, so I let go with both hands." Ginny grabbed hold of the railing behind her. "Nothing broke or anything. I just felt embarrassed for falling." Ginny sat down on the stairs; her right hand was on her chest.

"Why don't you run upstairs and put your belongings away?" Harry suggested to Teddy, nudging him towards the stairs. "Oh, and I think the kids will want to say hi." Teddy disappeared. "He's fine, Gin," Harry sat down beside her. "No really, he's perfectly fine."

"It's just I can't imagine what I'd do if he got hurt," she leant her head on Harry's shoulder. "I love him so much." Harry put an arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"You know I would never let anything hurt Teddy."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I actually love Harry's advice. All guys should think this way instead of… Moving on, I hope you like this chapter. I am pretty happy with it and I think the next chapter should be up this afternoon.**

Teddy still hadn't found the right way to make it up to Victoire. The entire of his holidays he spent thinking of what he could do so that she would forgive him. By the end of the break, he had spoken to nearly everyone in the family for advice. Ginny and Fleur gave him some ideas to think about but he couldn't build up the courage to go through with it. "Harry," Teddy whined, "Why don't girls just know what we mean and understand that we didn't want to hurt them?" Harry considered this, highly worried that his godson was going to stay in bed forever. "Well," Harry started, "I'm not really an expert on girls. Ginny was Ron's little sister, so it took me a long time to see her as anything more than a friend. I don't know. Perhaps you should just try and be Vic's friend and see where you go from there."

Surprisingly, Harry's words made the most sense. The only problem was that Teddy would not see Victoire again until they were standing on Platform 9 and 3/4. With Harry's help, Teddy came up with a flawless plan to regain Victoire's friendship. The weeks passed and soon it was time for Teddy to go back to Hogwarts. Victoire and Molly were starting at Hogwarts this year, having both received their letters on the holidays. All the adults were proud but it was expected.

"Do you reckon all this generations Weasley's will be in Gryffindor?" Ron asked. He was standing with all his brothers (except Bill who was with Victoire) and Harry.

"It would kind of be awkward if they weren't," George said, looking over at his children. "I know Jacob will be. He's just like me."

"God help the school," Percy mumbled under his breath.

"Sorry, didn't catch that Perc," George elbowed his big brother in the ribs. "Anyways, shouldn't you be saying goodbye to your girl." Percy seemed to remember his duty as a father and rushed off to hug Molly.

Ron, I think most of them will be in Gryffindor," Charlie said. "I mean they've all got the hair, except for Victoire and Harry's boys of course." Harry chuckled and looked over to where James was trying to sneak onto the train. "Yeah, but James is definitely going to be a Gryffindor. He already told me he'd be on the quidditch team in his first year. We should probably go say goodbye." The others nodded and headed off to wish their nieces good luck at school. "If anyone hurts you," Bill was saying to Victoire, "Anyone at all. I will personally come teach them a lesson."

"Bill!" Fleur sounded horrified. "Sweetie, it's going to be a great year. You just have fun." Fleur kissed Victoire on each cheek and walked with her to the train.

"Harry," Teddy pulled his godfather aside, "Harry, I'm worried. What if she doesn't like the idea? What if I never see her at school? What if." Harry put his hand over Teddy's mouth.

"She'll be fine with being friends. You two were always so close and I'm sure she misses you, just as much as you miss her. Now get on the train or I'll have to home-school you." Teddy didn't need telling twice. He ran to the train and began searching for Josh and Anna. "Does he ever stop growing?" Molly questioned from behind Harry. It was obvious that Teddy had grown because his pants now showed quite a lot of skin around the ankles. "He's going to be tall," Harry laughed, pulling his mother-in-law into a hug.

"I'm going to have to start knitting very early this year. He'll need a new jumper and the two girls will get their first ones at Christmas." Harry hadn't thought about this.

"Are you going to make all your grandchildren a jumper?" Molly looked up at Harry.

"Eventually. But I think I'll wait 'til their first year of Hogwarts." She and Harry both laughed. There were 12 grandchildren in total, plus Molly always made her children and their partners a new jumper each year. "Once Lily and Hugo are at school, you won't be able to stop knitting," Harry thought aloud.

A few minutes later the clock struck 11 and the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station. Ginny looked around for her mother and saw that Molly was standing with Harry. "Mum," Ginny called, walking over to them, "Mum, I think we need to head off now. Fleur and Audrey have just realised it will be a while before the next see their daughters." Molly and Harry both turned to see Fleur and Audrey crying into their husbands' shoulders. Percy looked rather uncomfortable with such a public show of emotions while Bill seemed to be on the verge of tears himself. "Right," Molly said, "We will head back to the Burrow. Ginny, dear, would you be so kind as to help me prepare lunch. Fleur usually helps but I think she will just need to sit." Ginny nodded.

Molly walked away, ushering her family towards the barrier. They had taken several cars to get to the station. Although it seemed excessive for the entire family to be present for the send off, they did it anyway. Harry and Hermione were most accustomed to driving, having grown up in the Muggle world so they drove a car each and Arthur drove another. The family split off into three groups for the journey back to the Burrow. Along with his own family, Harry drove Fleur and Bill's family. Bill was trying very hard to comfort his distraught wife but was having little success. Fleur's sobs sounded for the entire drive. "Mum, seriously," Domonique had had enough, "You will see Victoire at Christmas. It's not _that_ far away." Fleur stifled and Bill gave his daughter a stern look. Domonique just shrugged and looked out the car window.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I personally like this chapter. I think it is quite cute. Victoire and Molly's two friends are completely made up so everything they do or say is entirely up to me.**

Teddy sat at the Gryffindor table waiting for the first years to arrive. He had travelled in a carriage that appeared to be pulled by nothing but he knew better. Harry had once told him that a creature called a _Thestral_ pulled the carriages. He also said that he hoped Teddy never had to see the creatures. _"Are they really ugly?" Teddy had asked. Harry shook his head. "No, to see a Thestral means you have seen someone die."_ Teddy didn't like the idea of such a creature but he wasn't scared.

"I think it will be good to watch the Sorting this year," Anna said, jolting Teddy from his memory. "I mean last year I was so scared I wouldn't have noticed a thing."

"Yeah, I felt like I was going to faint," Josh added. "Can you believe it's been a year already?" Teddy shook his head. He honestly didn't know where all the time went.

"It only feels like a few months since I met you guys," Teddy added. They all turned as they heard the doors to the Great Hall open.

The first years walked in two lines to the front of the hall. Teddy could see Victoire's white-blonde hair beside Molly's red hair as they walked past. As the Sorting was done alphabetically, Teddy knew he'd have to wait a while to see the two girls sorted. Every person and their dog seemed to have last names beginning with letters that came before W. Teddy was getting extremely impatient by the time "Weasley, Molly," was called. There had already been two girls and three boys placed in Gryffindor. Teddy held his breath in anticipation but the hat had barely skimmed Molly's red hair when it screamed "GRYFFINDOR!" Molly smiled sweetly at Victoire and found a seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Weasley, Victoire," Neville called and again Teddy held his breath. This time the sorting hat took more time. Teddy couldn't understand why it would take so much time to place someone. No one else had had the hat on for this long. "GRYFFINDOR!" Teddy released the breath and took a sip of water. Josh and Anna had been watching him closely. "Have you fixed your relationship yet?" Josh asked. Teddy shook his head and let his face fall into his hands. "Mate, it'll be fine in the end." Teddy nodded although he wasn't so sure.

After the feast, Teddy headed up to the common room with his two best friends. On their way they passed Jessica Jordan and Alec Krum who were deep in conversation. "I hadn't even realised it was her last year," Alec was saying. "Do you know anyone who can play chaser? I will not have our team beaten."

"_I'm_ the captain and I don't know anyone who could play as well as she did." Jessica looked at a painting on the wall, as if the old man held the answer. "My friend, Victoire plays chaser," Teddy shouted at Jessica. She looked away from the painting and at Teddy.

"Is she good enough for our team?" Teddy nodded excitedly. "Well, I'll talk to her." Jessica smiled and Teddy continued on his way. "Smooth," Anna nudged Teddy in the shoulder when he caught up to them. He blushed slightly and his hair went pink. "Aw." Teddy rolled his eyes and kept walking.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jessica stood at the end of the Gryffindor table looking for the girl Teddy had described later the previous evening. "You're trying out for quidditch right?" Jessica asked, when she had found the first year. "I guess. Why?" the girl's blue eyes sparkled.

"My mum said you're a Weasley which somehow means you must play really well. Also, we lost one of our chasers."

"Okay. But how did you even find me?"

"Teddy told me about you and then just said to look for the most beautiful girl. So here I am." Victoire gaped and opened her mouth but no words came. "Hey, Teddy's a good kid," Jessica said seriously, "Whatever he did or said, you've got forgive him. I'm just saying. I'll see you at tryouts on Monday." Jessica went off to find her own friends and Victoire felt extremely confused.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Victoire's first week was very exciting. She and Molly had made friends with the other two Gryffindor girls in their year, Alice Grey and Jenny Karr. They shared a dormitory together so it wasn't surprising that they'd become friends. The following Monday arrived and Victoire couldn't quite think straight. "You're going to make the team," Molly said for the thousandth time. "It's not that. I still haven't gotten over what Teddy did." Victoire spooned her cereal into her mouth mechanically. "Unless you've decided to tell me what that is, you don't have to discuss it." Molly rolled her eyes at Victoire.

"Is Teddy the really cute guy with blue hair?" Alice asked, looking over to where Teddy sat. Molly nodded and then laughed when she saw Victoire blushing. "He is cute," Jenny added, also looking at Teddy. Molly laughed even harder at her cousin's discomfort.

That night, Victoire headed down to the quidditch pitch, followed by Molly, Alice and Jenny. Molly had come to support Victoire but the other two just wanted to watch Teddy flying. There were only two other people trying out for the position of chaser. There was a lanky fifth year and a brawly third year. Victoire was extremely nervous but was clearly the best flier out of the three. She jumped off her broom feeling confident that she had made the team. "You were incredible," Teddy breathed from behind her.

"I did alright," Victoire said stiffly, not turning around. "Jessica told me what you said to her by the way." Victoire finally turned to look at Teddy, who avoided meeting her eyes.

"Friends?" Teddy asked, after a while. Victoire smiled.

"Friends," she pulled Teddy into their first hug in months.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Sorry for such a long wait between updates. After the last chapter I had some difficulty coming up with the next chapter. Also, school's gone back and I already have an assignment :/ Please remember to review!**

Teddy was finally out of his slump. Now he had Victoire back as his friend, everything seemed to be slipping back to normal. Teddy was sitting in the Gryffindor common room with his two best friends. For once in his life, Teddy was actually doing his homework before the weekend. "Are you sure you're okay?" Anna asked, looking over at Teddy. "Guys, I'm fine," Teddy said for the thousandth time.

"I don't know," Josh added. "Maybe he has the flu." Anna and Josh both laughed. Teddy shook his head.

Anna made a small noise and then practically jumped on Teddy. "I know what it is, Josh," she said cheekily. "How's Victoire these days?" Teddy's hair turned a very deep red. "He's only 'love' sick, Josh. He'll be fine." Teddy pushed Anna off his lap and grabbed his books.

"I'm going to bed." Teddy turned and walked up the stairs, feebly attempting to hide his bright hair. "Oh he's got it bad," Josh whispered to Anna.

Teddy was now twiddling his thumbs on the edge of his bed. Neither Josh nor Teddy's other roommates had come upstairs yet, and Teddy had already finished all the homework he'd gotten that week. Teddy suddenly found his thoughts drifting to his godfather. 'I think I'll write him a letter,' Teddy thought and quickly pulled out a blank sheet of parchment.

_Hey Harry,_

_Haven't heard from you in a while. How are things back home? I fixed things with Vic – except we're only friends. That's still better than nothing though. Right? I'm actually doing my homework, which is only getting me teased by Anna and Josh. I didn't see you at the first quidditch game. No worries, I wasn't actually playing. It was Slytherin verses Hufflepuff. Everyone cheered for Hufflepuff but Slytherin still won. Their seeker is terrible, he didn't catch the snitch until after 3 hours and it had flown right past his ear at the start of the game. I wouldn't have missed it and you would have caught it before me. OH! That reminds me, I got Vic a position on the Gryffindor team. She's not the best chaser on the team but I'm sure it's just a lack of practice. Please say hi to Gin and everyone from me._

_Love you,_

_Teddy._

Teddy folded up the parchment and headed down the stairs. At the very same time, Josh was coming up. Behind Josh were the three boys who also shared their room; Alex O'Conner, Nathan Bott (no relation to Bertie Bott) and Zachary Moon. "Where are you going?" Josh asked as Teddy raced past him.

"Gotta send a letter," Teddy shouted over his shoulder. Josh, or one of the other boys, pulled on Teddy's shirt.

"I wouldn't do that mate," Nathan said. "Filch is being weird."

"Yeah, he came into the common room and said everyone needs to go to bed," Zachary added.

"Of course no one did," Alex continued. "And then McGonagall arrived with Professor Longbottom and they all looked really serious and worried." Teddy found his mouth had fallen open so he quickly shut it. "Did they say what was happening?" Teddy asked to no one in particular. All four boys shook their heads. "We've got to find out what's happening."

Teddy pulled himself loose of Zachary's grasp and ran down the stairs. "TEDDY!" Alex and Nathan shouted together. Teddy looked over his shoulder and saw Zachary chasing after him. Teddy expected Zachary would try and stop him, Teddy but Zachary fell into step with Teddy. A few moments later, Josh was running with them as well. "Where are we going Teddy?" Zachary asked. Teddy was startled by the question.

"Y-you're coming with me?" Zachary gave Teddy an incredulous look.

"Of course I'm coming," Zachary said matter-of-factly. "I've been waiting for a bit of adventure. The other boys are really nerdy and never do anything exciting. This is probably the most exhilarating thing ever to happen to me at Hogwarts."

Teddy nodded slowly. "Well, I thought we'd go to McGonagall's office. She'll know what's going on." Josh pushed the portrait closed behind them.

"Where do you think you are going?" the Fat Lady shouted. "The headmistress said no one is to be out of bed." The portrait kept shrieking after them but none of the boys took any notice of her. "Never picked you as the daring type," Josh said to Zachary.

"You should see my trunk," Zachary said mischievously, "Jam packed with tricks from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." Teddy laughed, he too hadn't thought of Zachary as this kind of guy.

There was only one more corner to turn and then the boys would see the gargoyle statue that guarded the headmistress' office. "It's eerily quiet," Josh whispered.

"And I swear it just got colder," Zachary rubbed some warmth into his arms. Teddy shook these thoughts away. He also felt cold and the sounds of their footsteps had been echoing through his mind for a while now. "Everyone is in bed. That's all." Teddy wasn't sure if he was trying to convince himself or the others. "I-I th-think there's someone at the end of the c-corridor," Josh stuttered.

Teddy looked forward and saw a large cloaked figure. The creature wasn't touching the floor and it was floating closer to the boys. "What is it?" Josh whimpered moving closer to Teddy. "I think it's a d-dementor," Zachary said, his voice had lost all sense of excitement and was now filled with dread. The three boys huddled close and backed away from the approaching dementor. The hall seemed to get darker and colder with every second, and Teddy was feeling like he'd never be happy again.

"Expecto Patronum," an unknown voice shouted from behind Teddy. The warmth was returning as was the lights. Teddy turned to see his saviour only to see the face of his godfather. "Harry?" Teddy asked, feeling extremely confused.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Oh my god! I am so sorry. It has been such a long time since I have uploaded anything and even longer since I added more to this story. So sorry, school got crazy and I was lacking inspiration. It's holidays now so I will try to update quicker. Please review :)**

"_Expecto Patronum," an unknown voice shouted from behind Teddy. The warmth was returning as was the lights. Teddy turned to see his saviour only to see the face of his godfather. "Harry?" Teddy asked, feeling extremely confused._

"Teddy?" Harry's voice was filled with rage and fear. "Boys, get behind me!" None of the boys moved, they were too stunned to take a single step. "NOW!" Harry screamed. Josh and Zachary ran behind Harry looking petrified but Teddy still stayed where he was. "Teddy, what are you doing? Get behind me! It isn't safe!" Teddy tried to move but his feet were glued to the floor. "I can't Harry," Teddy cried. Harry's eyes searched behind Teddy for the culprit.

"Malfoy," Harry's green eyes met the loathsome grey ones that belonged to Lucius Malfoy.

"You should tell your little boy not to go walking about after bedtime," Lucius said coolly. "Doesn't he know naughty children receive consequences?"

"You'd know better than I about naughty children," Harry replied calmly, his wand pointing between Malfoy's eyes. "So, who is your new leader, Malfoy?" Harry spat. "You Death Eaters were never bright enough to plan something like this on your own."

Malfoy's confidence wavered for a second, but Harry saw it. "Death Eaters?" Zachary whispered. "DEATH EATERS!" he shouted with no terror in his voice, only pure hatred. "YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!" Zachary ran at Malfoy, wand drawn.

"Dear boy, I killed a great many people. If I did indeed kill your mother, well then you will soon see her again." Malfoy raised his wand and Zachary stopped in his tracks.

"STUPEFY!" it wasn't Malfoy's foul voice but McGonagall's. "Not today, Mr Malfoy. No one is going to die today."

It was at this point that Josh decided to ungracefully faint to the floor. "Heart of a lion," McGonagall muttered sarcastically. This comment brought memories back to Harry from his second year in the Chamber of Secrets with Ron and a very annoying Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. "Minerva, this children need to be escorted back to their rooms. Should I do this or will you?" McGonagall looked from Harry to the three boys and then to Malfoy's unconscious body. "Are there more?" she asked solemnly. Harry nodded his head and instinctively pulled Teddy close to him. "Ron and several other Aurors are searching the castle. I have reason to believe there was only two others." McGonagall gave Harry a suspicious look but didn't push him to tell her why he believed this.

It was of course the Marauders' Map that showed only two names of former Death Eaters within the castle walls. "Very well," McGonagall nodded. "Perhaps it would be safest if I take the children into my office. Without the password, entry is impossible." Harry quickly agreed and gave Teddy a tight squeeze.

"Be safe," Harry practically whispered and kissed Teddy on the forehead. "McGonagall if anything happens to him…"

"They will all be safe," McGonagall assured him and then flicked her wand. Josh's body began to float down the hall in the direction of McGonagall's office, followed by the other two boys and their Headmistress.

When Harry saw all four disappear behind the eagle statue, he turned all his attention to the still-unconscious Malfoy Senior. "Incarcerous." Strong ropes strongly wrapped themselves around Malfoy and then to make certain that he could not escape, Harry used another wave of his wand to produce more ropes that tied Malfoy to the high ceilings. "That should do it," Harry said to himself and glaring at the man he had once believed could actually change. Harry grabbed the Marauders' Map searching for Ron's name. "Shit!" Harry was at a sprint as soon as he saw the names.

Using several secret passageways, Harry had found Ron wandless and cornered by two hulking figures in no time. He looked so angry that his face had gone redder than his hair. "Expelliarmus" Harry whispered and three wands flew to his hiding spot. "Who's there?" a rough voice growled.

"Good evening Mr Rockwood, and to you to Mr Dolohov," Harry said with fake politeness. "I see we've gotten ourselves in trouble again, and you had done such a good job of staying undetected by the Aurors. How stupid you must feel knowing that you got caught in a school?" Antonin Dolohov made to tackle Harry but Ron was quicker. Dolohov was no match for the infamous Weasley temper.

Within no time, the two old Death Eaters were bound just like Malfoy and cussing at the top of their lungs. "Silencio!" Ron cried and although the mouths of both men still moved, their curses were no longer heard. "That is no way to speak at a school," Ron growled, "especially not around children." Harry couldn't help but give a slight chuckle.

"I guess we're going to be busy at the office this week," Harry said, indicating their two captives. Ron nodded. "I will do anything though to be the one to send bloody Malfoy back to Azkaban where he belongs."

"First we need to learn what they're up to. I mean attacking the Hogwarts with McGonagall in control. Not the wisest move. We need to know who's in charge."

Harry pulled Ron out into the corridor. "Ron," Harry's voice no longer sounded strong, "Ron, Teddy was there. Malfoy tried to curse my godson."

"We'll get them for whatever they are plotting. They won't go unpunished." Ron flicked his wand and his Jack Russell patronus appeared. "Find McGonagall and bring her here. The Death Eaters have been captured. The school is safe again." Moments after the patronus had disappeared, McGonagall came rushing down the hall. "You got them all?" Harry nodded. "Teddy is fine Mr Potter, and so are the other boys. Madam Pomfrey gave them all a sleeping draft to help them get to sleep." Harry hugged his old professor.

"Thank you Minerva."


End file.
